Toi, tu finiras à serpentard!
by Eliie Evans
Summary: Les parents de Hermione sont tolérants envers la magie, c'est connu! mais s'ils devenaient soudain riches et puissants, cela ne leur ferait-il pas perdre la tête? Dur, pour Hermione qui se retrouve coincée chez les moldus! et pourtant...DM/OS HG/RW
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une ancienne fanfiction que j'ai retrouvé, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira même si elle est très différente de la première ( si ma première fanfiction pouvait être tragique malgré le côté joyeux des premiers chapitres, celle-ci commence plus mal mais ....)

bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1: un agréable début de vacance ou l'art de s'attirer des ennuis

La cinquième année était enfin finie. Hermione descendit du train et chercha ses parents du regard. Ils n'étaient pas là.... ce qui était étonnant compte tenu de leur amour pour la ponctualité. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter quand elle aperçut son père qui arrivait tranquillement. Rapidement elle se retourna pour dire au revoir à Harry et Ron qui étaient en grande conversation avec Mme Weasley. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner devant le calme apparant d'Harry._ *Il vient de perdre Sirius! Tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui et surmonter ces souvenirs.*_ . Elle alla donc rejoindre son père qui la regarda avec un air é être était-ce lié au retour officiel de Voldemort? Elle les avait informés, par lettre, des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés au ministère mais n'avait pas eu de réponse et ne connaissait donc pas leur réaction.

-Bonjour Papa! Où est maman?

-Bonjours ma chérie. Ta mère est trop prise au travail, elle s'excuse, lui expliqua-t-il devant son air surpris. Comment vas tu? Tu sais nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi après avoir lu ta lettre. Tu ne devrais vraiment pas être mêlée à des évènements aussi dangereux.

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser Harry y aller tout seul, c'est mon meilleur ami. Et je connaissais Sirius, alors quand nous avons cru qu'il se faisait torturer et qu'il n'y avait que nous pour le sauver, on ne pouvait pas le laisser sans tenter quelque chose! Tu m'as toujours dit qu'avoir des valeurs c'était bien mais que agir pour les défendre c'était encore mieux, et bien j'ai agi.

Ce ton moralisateur ne lui disait rien qui vaille...pourquoi son père se plaignait-il que sa fille ait tenté quelque chose? C'était bien la première fois!

-Si tu veux, ma chérie, mais tu dois me promettre que cela n'arrivera plus.

-Comment peux tu me demander de faire cela? Quelqu'un se faisait peut-être torturer!

-Et en quoi as tu pu aider cet homme?

Hermione se tue. Elle avait comme un goût d'amertume dans la bouche. Ils étaient en partie responsables de ce gâchis. Mais elle savait aussi qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu imaginer que leur décision aurait un effet si dramatique et qu'être paralysé devant des choix cruciaux comme ceux-là ne servait à rien. Son père n'insista pas et la mena jusqu'à la voiture. Quand elle l'aperçut elle ne pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux:

-Tu as acheté une porsche toute neuve!

-Notre situation professionnelle à ta mère et moi a beaucoup évolué ces derniers mois., expliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je voulais attendre pour te l'anoncer mais voilà: nous sommes devenus les dentistes du premier ministre. D'ailleurs il va falloir qu'on parle de ton avenir maintenant que notre statut social a évolué. Allez monte on en parlera avec ta mère à la maison.

Si Hermione avait su ce qu'il attendait elle n'aurait pas été si pressée qu'on lui donne les réponses à ses questions pour une fois! Parce que quand ses parents lui expliquèrent, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre: elle hurla!

-Je te dis que non. Je n'arrêterais pas Poudlard et je n'irais pas à Cambridge! Je ne veux pas me couper du monde magique. Comment osez vous considérer mes amis comme des criminels et penser qu'ils sont dangereux? Et vous avez payé pour que j'ai mes A levels. Mais où sont passés mes vrais parents? Ceux qui étaient honnêtes et travailleurs.

-Je t'ordonne de te taire. Peu importe ton avis, tu est encore mineure et ce n'est pas une gamine insupportable qui va faire la loi à la maison! Le minnistre à entendu parler de toi et il veut te connaître. Tu dois tenir ton rang ici, et non être partie la majorité du temps à Poudlard. Ah, et il est hors de question que tu te conduises comme une anormale.

Elle nageait en plein cauchemard, c'était sur. Une séquelle du sort de se sale mangemort! Voilà, tout s'expliquait, elle était à l'infirmerie et elle allait se reveiller! Bon peut être que non, la scène était trop réaliste, rectifia-t-elle devant l'air indigné de sa mère.

-Ce n'est pas une mère bornée qui va décider de mon avenir!

La gifle partie toute seule et Hermione mis un moment à le comprendre. Son père si doux si attentif venait de la gifler!

-Ne parle pas comme cela à ta mère. Si tu continues au lieu d'étudier par toi même à la maison, je t'envoie en maison de correction.

-Quelle maison? Je ne vois qu'une villa en béton qui respire le médicament! Vous le payerez! Je vous hais!

Et sentant son coeur exploser, elle couru jusqu'à ce qu'on lui avait présentée comme sa nouvelle chambre. Une nouvelle chambre pour une nouvelle maison, pour une nouvelle vie. _Génial_ songea-t-elle _je nage en plein délire ou l'importance sociale de mes parents leur est monté à la tête? Je ne pourrais jamais supporter cette vie-là dans cette « hight society ». Ce n'est pas ma vie, ce n'est même pas mon monde! Rhaa! Dire que je ne peux même pas utiliser la magie pour m'enfuir. Ron rigolerait bien, tellement la situation est absurde. Ron.... pourvu qu'il fasse comme pour Harry quand il avait été enfermé à Privet Drive par son oncle. Pourvu qu'il m'aide à partir quand lui et Harry se rendront compte de sa situation._

Elle comptait en effet envoyer une lettre chez l'oncle à Harry en la camouflant sous une demande d'inscription dans une école de la seconde chance. Elle espèrerait que ainsi Harry pourrait la lire sans que son oncle s'en inquiète et qu'il avertirait Ron.

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche ^^

n'oubliez pas de penser au petit bouton 'review' juste en bas qui vous appelle^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2: Météo incertaine

Hermione était assise sur un fauteuil. Elle ne voulait pas danser. Après tout son père pouvait la forcer à assister à ce maudit bal auquel sa famille avait été invitée, il pouvait la forcer à mettre une robe, qui même si elle ne l'aurait pas avoué, lui allait bien avec ses tons dorés et à se maquiller. Il pouvait même la forcer à prendre des cours de danse. Mais une fois en public, à moins de faire scandale, il ne pouvait rien dire tant que son comportement restait irréprochable. Elle savait qu'elle allait le payer cher d'avoir refusé de danser avec plusieurs garçons de bonne famille mais intérieurement elle jubilait quand elle croisait son regard furieux. Maintenant qu'elle avait accepté la situation, elle n'avait plus peur et elle avait envie d'agir, même de façon aussi futile. Elle refusait donc elle choisissait. Hermione avait repris le contrôle de sa vie. Le plus difficile allait être de garder la main.

-Excusez moi, mademoiselle...

Hermione revînt à la réalité:  
-Je suis trop fatiguée, je ne danse pas, répondit-elle automatiquement, sans même adresser un regard à son interlocuteur.

Le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle rougit violemment, terriblement gêné par la méprise d'Hermione.  
-C'est que je ne suis pas du bal…je ne me permettrais pas mademoiselle. Je distribue simplement le courrier pour les personnes présentes au bal.

Elle lui trouva, en regardant bien, une vague ressemblance avec les elfes de maison dans sa manie de se considérer comme inférieur. Hermione eut un vague sourire qui se voulait rassurant puis la curiosité l'emporta. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire à cette heure tardive?  
-Y a-t-il une lettre pour moi?

-Bien sur, tenez.

Elle lui arracha presque la lettre des mains et sentit son coeur faire des bons quand elle reconnut l'écriture en pattes de mouche de Harry. Impatiente, elle l'ouvrit tout de suite et se mit à lire. Une vague de colère lui fit grincer des dents même si comme à son habitude elle se contrôla immédiatement. Les garçons se seraient moqués d'elle et de son attitude d'enfant sage, pour sûr! Mais ils n'étaient pas là cette fois et cela lui faisait tout drôle. Pour la première fois elle était seule. Harry lui envoyait une lettre pour lui dire tout simplement que personne ne pouvait l'aider et que si ces parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle retourne à Poudelard, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas l'y accepter et que la seule solution était d'attendre qu'elle soit majeure. Six mois!_* Quand je pense que Harry se plaint quand il reste un mois chez les Dursley! Il devrait me comprendre. Tu parles d'un ami. *_ Elle mis rageusement sa lettre dans sa poche sans même finir de la lire. Elle se sentait délaissée et trahie. Il fallait qu'elle sorte et qu'elle quitte ce bal absurde. Elle fonça vers la sortie sans se préoccuper des regards étonnés qui la suivait. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne tenta de la retenir, son père étant en grande conversation avec le ministre. 

Une fois sortie elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle et décida donc de trouver une ruelle à l'écart pour attendre la fin du bal, faute d'avoir d'autres idées dans l'immédiat. _*Où pourrais je me cacher? Papa lancerait la police à mes trousses et Dumbledore dirait à Harry et à Ron de ne pas me cacher.*_ Un bruit de pas derrière elle la fit sursauter mais quand elle se retourna elle ne découvrit qu'une jeune fille, perchée sur une borne, qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Désoeuvrée, ses jambes se balançaient négligemment au même rythme que ses cheveux bruns dont on distinguait des reflets roux dans la faible luminosité du lampadaire. Elle était indéniablement jolie, avec ses grands yeux en amande d'une couleur indéterminée. Elle semblait aussi surprise qu'elle.

-Qui es tu? Que fais tu ici?

Elles avaient parlé en même temps. Hermione sentit un brusque élan de sympathie pour la jeune fille qui était devant elle et qui semblait aussi perdue qu'elle-même. 

-Hermione Granger, nouvelle arrivée. Enchantée, un long silence se fit pûis l'inconnue daigna répondre avant retourner à la contemplation de la nuit. 

-...Amanda Smooth, marmonna-t-elle avant de se détourner d'Hermione. 

-Hey, attends! Je te dérange? Je viens d'arriver, tu es la première que je rencontre, la fille avait arrêté de balancer ses jambes et Hermione sentit qu'elle avait gagné son attention, alors elle continua à parler, bien plus qu'elle n'aurait osé le faire avec une simple inconnue en temps normal... en fait avant mes parents étaient de simples dentistes et je me sens perdue ici. 

« Amanda » s'arrêta et la fixa du regard  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui peux t'aider, je n'ai jamais réussi à me faire à cet endroit. 

-Moi non plus. Et je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter ce lieu, ce qui nous fais déjà un point commun. 

-Tu sais, en restant avec moi, tu risques de t'isoler des autres, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très bien vu. 

-C'est exactement ce que je veux. 

Amanda la jaugea du regard mais ne posa pas de question.

-Alors on peut s'entendre. Mais je te préviens qu'il se passe des fois des phénomènes bizarres autour de moi.

Hermione tiqua.  
-Par exemple, quand tu es en colère ou apeurée. 

-Comment le sais-tu?

Hermione lui sourit franchement.  
-On a plus d'un point commun je crois.

Soudain des voix se firent entendre. Des voix qui se rapprochaient. Hermione sortit sa baguette sous le regard surpris d'Amanda. Deux secondes après son père apparut accompagné d'un homme d'âge moyen aux cheveux blonds. Ils semblaient tous les deux furieux mais quand ils les virent ensemble, l'étonnement céda la place à la colère sur leur visage.

-Hermione ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? 

-Même question, Amanda! 

-On avait trop chaud alors on a décidé de sortir deux minutes. Je te présente Hermione. Elle vient d'arriver ici. 

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi mentait-elle? Pour lui sauver la mise? Elle en doutait. Elle était peut-être à griffondor mais elle n'était pas naïve. 

-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, Arthur. Je reprends ma fille à la votre. 

-On pourrait se voir demain, si tu veux Hermione. Je crois qu'on habite tout près l'une de l'autre. 

-Si tu veux. Le seul endroit que je connaisse c'est Hight garden alors rendez-vous là-bas, s'entendit répondre Hermione qui était confuse.

Après tout elle avait bien besoin d'une alliée ici. Elle pourrait décider demain si elle pouvais lui dire qu'elle était une sorcière. Car elle ne voulais pas mentir à une personne qui deviendrait peut être son amie.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, court mais essentiel pour la suite de l'action, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je dois avouer que l'absence de review m'a étonnée. Je sais que ce n'est pas essentiel mais c'est important pour moi savoir ce que vous en pensez en bien comme en mal. C'est l'avantage des fanfictions que votre lecture soit interactive^^donc...

Je ne promets pas que le prochain chapitre suive rapidement, il doit être relu et je commence mes concours mais je ferais de mon mieux, promis.

Bonne Lecture.

Chapitre 3:changement de programme

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient assises, chacune attendant que l'autre se décide. Celle qui avait les cheveux en broussaille se décida à démarrer la conversation: «

-Pourquoi m'avoir donné rendez-vous?

-On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter hier, et j'ai quelques questions à te poser... si tu es d'accord, Amanda s'arrêta et Hermione attendit qu'elle continue, se rendant compte que la jeune fille semblait gênée, je sais que cela va te paraître absurde mais j'aimerai savoir comment tu as su concernant les choses étranges qui se déclenchent autour de moi.

-Et bien, je crois que tu es une sorcière, répondit finalement Hermione, le plus simplement possible.

-Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas?

-Non. Je te jure que je ne plaisante pas. Ne le répète pas mais j'en suis une moi-même, avoua-t-elle en sortant sa baguette magique pour preuve.

-Et tu crois vraiment que je vais prendre ton bout de bois pour un objet magique?

Hermione ne se démonta pas et pronoça « flameo »: aussitôt, une flamme naquit à ses pieds, à l'endroit ou était pointée sa baguette. A sa grande surprise, Amanda sembla ne pas du tout être apeurée par cette dé semblait même fascinée.

-ça alors!C'est fort… c'est trop fort. Et que peut-on faire avec de la magie?

-On peut jouer avec les élements, ensorceller les objets...chaque sort à un but précis. Celui-ci qui s'appelle « flaméo » permet de produire des flammes qui ne brûlent pas par exemple.

-Il me faudrait une baguette comme la tienne?, supposa Amanda, curieuse.

-Ma baguette sert à canaliser la magie, sans elle, la magie ressort uniquement sous le coup d'une émotion forte. Donc oui, tu en as besoin. Et avec on peut faire léviter des objets et des tas d'autres choses en lançant le bon sort. Si tu veux, je peux t'amener chercher une baguette, je sais où on en trouve. Hermione s'arrêta brusquement. _*Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui faire une telle proposition?*_ Mais je te préviens ce n'est pas pour s'amuser. Cela peut être dangereux et il faut savoir user de la magie de façon responsable!

- Évidemment. Désolée de t'assommer avec mes questions. Il paraît que je suis trop curieuse. C'est vraiment trop gentil à toi de m'expliquer tout cela. Mais où apprend-on tous ses sorts?

-Et bien il y a une école de sorcellerie qui s'appelle Poudlard. J'y étais avant que mes parents ne m'inscrivent à Cambridge. J'étais en cinquième année et je ne peux pas y retourner car ils me surveillent. Et Je ne peux pas faire de magie pour les forcer à me laisser y retourner jusqu'à ma majorité à 17 ans. Tout cela doit rester secret sinon j'aurais de graves ennuis.

-Je veux bien ne rien dire si tu m'apprends la magie. Il doit bien avoir un moyen de ne pas se faire remarquer non?

-Et pourquoi je ferais cela? On n'est pas encore amies, que je saches. J'ai répondu à tes questions par gentillesse mais tu ne croix pas que je vais prendre des risques sans te connaître. Et ne compte même pas me faire du chantage!, rétorqua Hermione sur la défensive.

-Je comprends, escuse moi c'est incroyable! Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, tempéra Amanda, mais je te propose quelque chose: tu m'expliques le monde sorcier et la magie et on trouve un moyen pour aller à Poudelard. Je suis sure que tu as envie d'y retourner, je me trompe? J' ai beaucoup de personnes dans mes relations qui peuvent t'aider à convaincre tes parents par exemple. Et je peux t'aider à préserver ton secret face aux autres. Ils sont toujours à l'affut de ragots, tu sais.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Dans quels ennuis s'était-elle fourrée?

-Tu es vraiment trop maligne. Je suis sure que si tu trouves un moyen de nous faire rentrer à Poudelard, tu finira à Serpentard.

-C'est quoi Serpentard?

-Une des quatre maisons dans lesquelles sont répartis les élèves de Poudelard. Celle qui rassemble les roublards. Moi je suis à Gryffondor qui est la maison de ceux qui ont du courage et on est souvent en froid avec les Serpentards. Ils ont des idées très extrémistes.

-Merci pour le compliment!

Hermione scruta le regard de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait l'air déterminée et tremblait d'excitation. Cela lui rappela la réaction qu'elle avait eu quand la lettre de Poudelard était arrivée. Après tout pourquoi ne pas tenter le tout pour le tout? Ses amis l'avaient bien abandonnée. Elle était seule et avait terriblement besoin d'un soutien.

Au grand étonnement d'Hermione, Amanda se révéla être une amie attentive et généreuse bien qu'elle soit d'une redoutable détermination qui la poussait souvent à ignorer les moyens pour arriver à la fin choisie. Elle assimilait tout très vite et lui était maintenant indispensable. Elle l'avait même convaincue d'écrire de nouveau à Harry et Ron qui depuis la louait et avaient hâte de la voir. - Ils ne sont pas tout-puissants et je suis sure que tu leur manque autant qu'ils te manque - Cela avait fait un bien fou à Hermione qui recevait maintenant des nouvelles régulières du monde sorcier par les deux garçons qui, culpabilisant, lui envoyait chaque semaine des longues lettres pour montrer qu'ils ne l'oubliaient pas. A la prmeière lettre de Ron elle avait d'ailleurs frôlé la crise cardiaque, face au torchon plein de ratures. Mais elle était très heureuse de cette marque d'attention venant de Ron et avait alors pris son mal en patience.

En échange Amanda avait présenté Hermione à ses parents ravis de voir que leur fille s'était enfin fait une amie. Ce qui leur permettait, sous le prétexte de travailler leur cours ensemble, de pouvoir entièrement se consacrer à la magie, loin des parents d'Hermione et de ne pas prendre de retard sur les cours de 6m année. Elle avait aussi invité Hermione à ses cours de karaté et de yoga, qui, selon elle, ne pouvait pas totalement être inutile contre Voldemort. Elle avait adoré ses cours à son grand étonnement et avait développé ses réflexes, ce qu'elle avait hâte de montrer à Harry et Ron qui se moquait de son peu de talent au Quidditch. C'est ainsi qu'un beau matin Hermione se fit réveiller brutalement part un oreiller vengeur. D'abord sonnée, le rire cristallin qui se fit entendre à côté d'elle la ramena à la réalité:

-Joyeux anniversaire, Hermy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4:débarquement à Poudelard

L'anniversaire d'Hermione arriva donc et avec lui la promesse de pouvoir retourner à Poudelard. Elles avaient en effet convaincu Dumbledore de les accepter dès leur majorité et avaient décidé d'avoir une conversation avec leurs parents le soir même, avant de partir à Poudelard. A la grande surprise d'Hermione, ses parents n'avaient rien dits quand leur fille leur annonça qu'elle retournait à Poudelard et qu'étant majeure elle n'hésiterait pas à leur jeter un sortilège de confusion s'ils résistaient. Cependant, quand elle croisa leur regard, elle compris qu'elle venait de les perdre._* Ils ne m'ont jamais regardé comme cela. On dirait que je suis une-moins-que rien. Pourtant ils devraient accepter mon choix! Comme avant.* _Son cœur se brisa quand son père lui désigna la porte du doigt. Elle était maintenant orpheline, du moins elle ne pouvait plus considérer ses personnes là comme sa famille, plus jamais elle ne le pourrait.

Quand elle retrouva Amanda au parc elle compris tout de suite que la discussion avec ses parents avait été si possible encore plus terrible pour son amie. Elle semblait anesthésiée de tout sentiments. Mais quand elle la pris dans ses bras, Amanda fondit en larme et expliqua: «

-Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient toujours su que j'étais un monstre. Tu te rends compte ? Qu'ils savaient et qu'ils n'ont rien dit. Ils m'ont laissée avec mes doutes! Ils m'ont même avoué qu'ils avaient caché ma lettre pour Poudelard! Car je cite:« Nous ne pouvions pas te laisser aller dans cette école de fous, tu étais déjà assez bizarre ». Non mais pour qui ils se prennent avec leur grands airs et leur petit monde clos! Elle avait totalement arrêté de pleurer et laissait maintenant toute sa rage et sa frustration s'exprimer.

-Tout à fait d'accord, Amanda. Ma tante a eu le même genre de réaction stupide, ça doit être commun à tous les moldus un peu riches ou qui sont des gens un peu importants. Mais je te rassure, tu rencontreras le même genre de réaction contre les moldus chez certains sorciers, surtout parmi les Serpentards!

-Oh, Harry, tu es là!!!

Hermione venait de se jeter dans les bras de l'intrus, permettant à Amanda de cacher sa gêne. _* Mon dieu, je devait avoir l'air d'une vraie furie, qu'est ce qu'il va penser de moi!!!! Il est vraiment pas mal, je ne savais pas qu'Hermione fréquentait des garçons canons!*_

-Et moi on m'oublie?

Un rouquin sortit de l'ombre, l'air visiblement vexé. Le voyant, Hermione fondit sur lui pour l'étouffer en le serrant dans ses bras malgré sa petite taille. L'effet fut immédiat: les oreilles de Ron prirent une délicate teinte cramoisie. Harry et Amanda se regardèrent amusés par les sentiment respectif, manifestes de Ron et Hermione, que tout le monde voyait sauf les deux intéressés. Une vague de complicité les traversa. Ils allaient bien s'entendre. Harry lui chuchota à l'oreille:

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu, leur jeu préféré c'est « tu m'énerves, escuses-moi ! Mais escuses-moi tu m'énerve!! » En fait je suis sur que tu t'en doutes mais ils s'adorent même si cela les tuerait de l'avouer.

Amanda ne pu s'empêcher de rire, Ce qui mis fin à l'étreinte pour le moins prolongée du couple.

-Alors c'est toi, Amanda? On te dois une fière chandelle, si tu n'avais pas été là, Mione aurait d'abord commencé par nous étriper!, le rouquin grimaça sous le coup de coude qui avait suivit sa remarque. C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'excuse Hermione! Puis il tendit la main: Amis?

Amanda haussa un sourcil surpris mais répondit cependant,

-Bien sur! Amis. Heureuse de vous connaître!

Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de sourire: Ron ressemblait tellement à Percy quand il se comportait comme cela!!

-Où est le portoloin, Harry?

-Ici, tenez, c'est ce bout de miroir.

Ils le touchèrent tous et furent immédiatement transportés à Poudelard. Quand ils débarquèrent dans le Hall, Amanda ne pu que retenir son souffle sous l'air amusé de Harry. Il avait tout de suite été à l'aise avec la jeune fille et il sentait que désormais elle ferait parti du groupe. Après tout il savait déjà beaucoup plus de chose sur elle que sur certaines filles de sa classe grâce aux lettres que les deux filles leur avaient envoyées et il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir aidé Hermione. Même s'il il ne l'exprimait pas ouvertement, elle lui avait beaucoup manqué pendant ces 6 mois, la vie au château avec Ron étant plus amusante mais de temps en temps un peu vide. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, Amanda ne pu retenir un « whaou, alors c'est cela le plafond magique!! ». Elle ne fit même pas attention aux regards étonnés des élèves. Quand il les vit arriver Dumbledore se leva rayonnant et claqua dans les mains. Le silence se fit immédiatement et il pu commencer son discours:

-Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. En effet nous accueillons deux élèves supplémentaires. Vous connaissez déjà Miss Granger, Bon retour parmis nous, miss. Et je vous présente Mlle Smooth. Elle entrera directement en 6m année, ayant eu des cours particuliers. Mademoiselle, veuillez nous rejoindre s'il vous plait pour être placée par le choixpeau, lui demanda-t-il; bienveillant.

-Vous ne m'aviez pas dit tout cela, je vous jure que tout à l'heure, je vais vous tuer, dit-elle à ses nouveaux amis dans un chuchotement.

Et elle courut presque vers la chaise avec le choixpeau qui venait d'apparaître miraculeusement devant la table des professeurs. Sur un signe de Mac Gonagall elle l'enfonça sans hésitation sur sa tête.

_Voyons qu'ai-je là? Au premier abord je dirais une intelligence hors du commun... mais il y a aussi cette roublardise qui va avec...._

Roublardise, cela lui rappela la mise en garde d'Hermione; elle pensa donc: pas à serpentard pitié!

_...Quel ennuyeux problème reprit le choixpeau, je ne peux pas t'envoyer non plus à Serdaigle, tu utilise souvent ton intelligence par orgueil ou par intérêt personnel. Comme tu as un certain culot, je pense que le mieux c'est encore de t'envoyer à GRYFFONDOR!_

Les jambes encore flageolantes elle courut rejoindre ses amis et s'assit entre Harry et Hermione qui lui avait gardé une place. Ce petit geste la toucha mais elle n'eut que la force de répondre un faible merci, éprouvée par ce que lui avait révélé le choixpeau. Elle savait qu'elle se conduisait parfois de manière personnelle mais se l'entendre dire par le choixpeau la renvoyait au comportement de ses parents.

Un garçon à l'air doux et gentil assit en fasse d'elle lui adressa la parole:

-Bonjour je m'apelle Neville Longdubas. Ne t'inquiète pas c'est normal que le choixpeau te trouble, il lit dans ta tête! Moi aussi j'ai été gêné par ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Et que t'a-t il dit Neville? intervint Ron sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione et celui résigné de Harry devant une telle curiosité mal placée.

Amanda regarda le dénommé Neuville rougir et se rappela ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit de lui. Honteuse de s'être laissée à ne penser qu'a elle-même alors qu'elle était entourée d'amis et de gens prévenants, elle répondit rapidement pour le sortir de sa gène.

-Merci Neville, c'est vraiment gentil. Hermione m'a parlé de toi. Il paraît que tu es très doué en botanique? lança elle en jetant un regard à Ron et Hermione qui commençaient déjà à se disputer. Voyant que la conversation était définitivement détournée et que Ron avait oublié Neville elle se détourna vers Harry.

-Dis ils sont tout le temps comme cela?

-Oui, dès fois je peux te dire qu'on se sens seul, répondit Harry d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que ces deux là arrêtent, rouges de confusion dans des « mais non, mais quoi, mais pas du tout »inaudibles. N'en pouvant plus, Amanda éclata de rire et se leva.

-Tu me montres le dortoir? Je croix qu'ils n'en n'ont pas finis tous les deux....

Harry se leva et la guida en dehors de la salle. Cette fille lui plaisait décidément, elle avait

un sens de l'humour redoutable!


	5. Chapter 5

Tout d'abord merci à liyly et à fan2kisame pour leur reviews^^

s'il il y a du confus, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions et liyly je ne te répondrais pas, tu découvriras toi-même le couple principal :-) (je sais je suis méchante)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira^^ il est dense, cette fanfiction sera courte de toute façon, donc à vous d'imaginer les détails qui vous intéresse.

(Liyly si tu veux écrire la scène où les parents d'Hermione ou d'Amanda apprennent qu'elles partent fait le et envoye le moi sur mon inbox, je veux bien essayer de l'intégrer à cette fanfiction)

Sinon l'action commence^^ donc bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5: rencontre inattendue et idées tordues

Le lendemain Amanda se réveilla de bonne heure. Dans le dortoir aucunes des filles, qui lui avaient été présentée la veille, n'était réveillée pas même Hermione. Seul Harry était debout. Elle le rejoignit donc à la table des griffondors. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que mis à part Harry et elle, seuls quelques Serdaigles et un serpentard blond, qui la toisa du regard avant de retourner à son petit déjeuné, étaient déjà levés.

-Salut Amanda, bien dormi? Tu es bien matinale!, s'étonna Harry.

-Oui mais je ne dors jamais beaucoup. Dis moi, qui est ce serpentard entrain de finir de manger? Il a l'air d'être assez méprisanr...

-C'est Drago malfoy. Ne l'approche pas si tu ne veux pas d'ennui, il est insupportable et même dangereux. C'est un mangemort!

-Qu'est ce qu'un mangemort? C'est étrange comme nom? C'est une secte?

Harry explosa de rire en imaginant Voldemort en gourou.

-Non c'est une organisation secrète. Les gens qui y adhèrent pensent que seuls les sorciers descendants de sorciers valent quelque chose. Pour eux, les autres qui comme toi ont des parents sans pouvoirs magiques salissent le sang sorcier. Leur chef s'appelle Voldemort.

-Mais c'est du racisme!

-Laisse tomber, tu ne changeras pas Malefoy,dans sa famille ces préjugés se transmettent depuis des générations. Je me demande ce qu'il mijote encore! Bon je te laisse j'ai rendez-vous avec Dumbledore.

Elle remonta et après une rapide douche, se décida donc à explorer elle-même le château. Après tout, elle avait encore une bonne heure avant de retrouver Hermione dans la grande salle. Elle sortit donc de la salle commune et se dirigea au hasard, déambulant dans les couloirs, ouvrant grands les yeux. Elle venait de monter un énième escalier et se trouvait dans un couloir avec une tapisserie hideuse représentant des Trolls, quand elle entendit des voix. Réagissant au quart de tour, elle se cacha derrière une statue et attendu. A l'autre extrémité du couloir un garçon, de dos, aux cheveux tellement blonds qu'ils en paraissaient blancs apparut dans son champ de vision. Il était flanqué de deux mastodontes. 

-Drago, tu es sûr que ton plan va marcher? Après tout ton idée de collier a échoué, Katie Bell n'est même pas morte. Et puis pour l'idée du vin, Saint Potter à sauvé Wesmoch!  
_*Drago? Drago Malefoy? Est ce que ce serait le même imbécile que ce serpentard qui se la joue avec ses idées de sang pur ? Vous avez l'air tendu, dis donc Mr Malefoy! Harry avait raison dans ses lettres quand il nous disait qu'il préparait quelque chose!*_

A son grand étonnement elle vit soudain une porte se dessiner. Les 3 garçons rentrèrent dedans. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, elle courut à leur suite et s'y engouffra au dernier moment, silencieusement. Elle pénétra dans une salle remplit à ras bord d'objets hétéroclites et se dépêcha de disparaître derrière une pile de livres ,avant qu'ils ne la remarque, sans avoir le temps de se questionner sur cette salle insolite.

-Alors, c'est quoi ton plan?,lança une des deux brutes.

-Vous vous rappelez l'armoire à disparaître dans laquelle Montaigne a disparut l'année dernière ? Elle est cassée mais en la réparant, elle sera connectée avec celle qui se trouve chez Bajo et Beurk. Le moment venu on amènera les mangemorts par là. Simple mais efficace. Il ne reste plus qu'a la réparer. 

bien. Simple mais efficace.

Les garçons s'intéressèrent à l'armoire un temps qui sembla infini pour Amanda mais finalement les 2 gorilles se décidèrent à partir, pendant que Drago s'attardait encore un peu. Sitôt les 2 autres partis Amanda s'avança hors de sa cachette. 

-Expelliarmus! 

La baguette de Malefoy, surpris, atteri dans les mains d'Amanda. Il blêmit d'un coup, se voyant découvert. Puis se reprenant, il la regarda avec un sourire bravache.

-Ce n'es pas toi la nouvelle? Tu es aussi une sang de bourbe, non? Je serais toi, je partirais tout de suite et je tiendrais ma langue car Crabbe et Goyle vont revenir et ils n'aiment pas les fouineuses.

-Je prends le risque. C'est quoi cette salle?  
Malefoy la regarda d'un air surpris. Elle n'était pas venue pour faire la causette tout de même!

Dans le doute il répondit. Après tout Potter la connaissait, il la mettrait donc au courant un jour.  
-C'est la salle sur demande. Tu passe 3 fois devant la tapisserie en pensant à ce dont tu aurais besoin et la salle que tu demandes apparaît.

-Bon, maintenant répond moi sérieusement sinon je te lance le maléfice du saucisson et je te laisse là. Pourquoi faire entrer des mangemorts à Poudelard?

Malefoy lu la détermination dans ses yeux. Son visage se décomposa et il avoua après une longue hésitation:  
-C'est contre Dumbledore. Si tu ne le savait pas encore, perdue comme tu étais dans ton trou à Moldu, c'est le seul sorcier qui fait peur à Tu-sais-qui.

-Tu veux l'éliminer?, plaisanta Amanda. Malefoy trésaillit, et la peur brilla dans son regard.

-...

-C'est vrai?, insista-telle devant le silence de son interlocuteur, ... eh bien, je crois que je vais aller le dire au principal intéressé.

-Non! Pitié! Ne fais pas ça! Si j'échoue, Il tuera toute ma famille! Il les retient prisonniers et je ne peux rien faire.

-Qui ça, IL? Voldemort?

Un rictus déforma le visage de Malefoy. Amanda réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ferait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort de qui que ce soit. Enfin une idée lui vint. Et c'était le moment où jamais de lui faire part de cette idée tordue.

-Je ne dirais rien si tu fais semblant de rater ton coup.

-Ils m'obligeront à recommencer ou ils le feront eux même!

-Non, il faut que tu le rates de telle manière qu'on le croit mort. Une fois que Voldemort le croira mort, il relâchera ta famille. Quand il s'apercevra de son erreur, ce sera trop tard.

-Arrête de prononcer son nom, sale moldue!

-Ne me parles pas comme cela Malefoy ou je te fait exploser! Décides toi vite!

Drago réfléchit quelques minutes dans un silence de plomb. Il ne voulait pas tuer Dumbledore même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué et cette fille avait visiblement une idée derrière la tête. D'un autre côté il y avait son orgueil et sa haine des Griffondors.

-Pas d'orgueil mal placé Drago, répliqua-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom! Bon c'est d'accord! Mais à quoi tu penses?

-Il n'y aurait pas une potion ou un objet qui plongerait dans un sommeil profond? Malheureusement aucun sort ne peut ressembler à L'Avadar Kedavra d'après Hermione.

-Si. Il y a la goutte du mort vivant mais elle est difficile à préparer. On doit la faire dans un mois avec Slugthon. On pourra toujours en prélever discrètement. Alors c'est d'accord? Dit-il en tendant la main.

Amanda était surprise par ce brusque changement de comportement mais ne voulait rien compromettre. La vie de Dumbledore était précieuse d'après ce que lui avait dit Hermione. Elle tendit donc la main, laissant malheureusement à Drago le temps de récupérer sa baguette.

-Progeto!  
Elle se sentit voler, lâchant sa baguette. Quelle idiote, elle était maintenant sans défense!

-Quelle idiote!dit-il en écho à ses propres pensées. Maintenant je vais te jeter un joli petit sort d'oubliette puis je ferais ce que je dois et ma famille sera sauvée!

Amanda n'esquiva que de justesse le sort puis elle roula par terre, pris un livre et le lança droit sur Malefoy. Cette réaction le surpris une seconde, juste le temps pour elle de lui lancer son pied. Il trébucha lourdement lui laissant le temps de récupérer les baguettes. Elle le bloqua grâce à une simple clef.

-Comment tu as fait ça?

-Techniques de combat moldu. N'ai surtout pas honte, cela risquerait de te faire remettre certaines choses en questions! La prochaine fois que tu me fais cela je te tue, espèce de fourbe!

Drago se sentit rougir.

-J'aurais appliqué ton idée, je ne l'aurais pas tué. Mais j'aurais préféré le faire seul.

-Tu parles. Menteur! Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide par arrêter d'agir stupidement. Et il va falloir que tu sois convainquant devant les mangemorts pour qu'ils te laisse donner la potion, alors je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je t'aide si tu veux jouer la comédie, parce que là, tu n'as vraiment pas de sang froid et tu fais n'importe quoi. Et puis je veux être au courant de tout. Tu n'as pas le choix, sinon je dis tout. Et crois moi je n'aurais aucun remords même si je ne suis pas à serpentard.

-Va falloir qu'on se revoie alors?

-Evidemment gros malin! Ici pour ne pas prendre de risque. Quand tu as finis quelque chose tu me le dit et on se retrouve! Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit contre moi, une lettre que j'aurais préparé sera envoyé à Dumbledore.

Drago grimaça: il était totalement à la merci de cette folle. Un sourire narquois apparut quand il trouva une faille dans son raisonnement.  
-Si on se parle, ce sera suspect!

-Tu n'as qu'a m'insulter pour me donner rendez-vous! répliqua Amanda en éclatant de rire.

-Pourquoi ris tu?

-Parce que cela va être drôlement dur pour toi de ne pas m'insulter le reste du temps! Si tu as une meilleure idée, dis le, sinon tais toi pour une fois!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6: Mission à double tranchant

La routine avait repris son court et les jours se suivaient comme ils peuvent se suivre à Poudelard. Amanda s'était très vite habituée à sa nouvelle vie et se surprenait pour les premières fois à être heureuse. Elle avait enfin l'impression de pouvoir être ce qu'elle voulait et non une poupée modelée selon des normes sans aucuns sens et l'aliénant totalement.

La fin de l'année arriva trop vite. Drago était de plus en plus nerveux et les examens n'en étaient pas la cause! S'il n'avait pas eu la certitude qu'elle avouerait tout sans remord, il aurait préféré s'en tenir au plan initial, bien que l'idée de devoir tuer le révulsait toujours autant. Pourtant il appréciait ces rencontres secrètes et ils en étaient venus à avoir une réelle complicité, bien qu'aucun des deux ne l'ai clairement avoué. Elle s'exprimait par un clin d'œil quand ils se provoquaient ou par un échange un peu vif qui se prolongeait plus longtemps qu'a la normale, car ils aimaient tester les limites de l'autre. C'était devenu leur habitude et Drago mettait toute son énergie à apprendre à jouer parfaitement son rôle, tant pour impressionner Amanda que pour sauver ses parents et Dumbledore pendant l'attaque de Poudelard. Ils avaient réussi à se procurer la goutte du mort vivant et à vérifier ses dosages pour avoir la certitude qu'elle ne soit pas mortelle, quelques millilitres en trop pouvant faire la différence. Drago s'était même laissé à quelques confidences sur lui et sa famille. L'ambiance entre eux s'était considérablement détendue. Il ne la reprenait même plus quand elle l'appelait par son prénom.

Hermione avait bien remarquée que son amie disparaissait souvent et Amanda elle même avait quelques fois frôlé la catastrophe, manquant de se faire repérer par Harry qui voulait à tout prix savoir ce que fabriquait Malefoy et s'il était bien un mangemort. Ce qui agaçait Drago au plus au point. Il explosa la veille de l'attaque, étant dans un état d'excitation indescriptible: «

-Ce type ne lâchera donc jamais l'affaire? Qu'est ce qu'il peut être collant Saint Potter. Pourtant il devrait être occupé avec sa Weasley, bon débarras!

-Arrêtes de râler tout le temps, il est sympa! Et d'un autre côté Harry a raison, Drago, on peut dire que tu es plutôt un personnage louche, lui répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

-Et toi une fouineuse de première. Je serais toi, je ferais attention à moi une fois l'attaque passée car tu n'auras plus de moyen de pression Mlle Smooth!

-Est ce une menace, monsieur Malefoy?

-Je ne me permettrais pas, Madame Amanda la menace! répliqua-t-il en riant. Je ne veux pas me retrouver par terre! Bien que j'avoue que ce contact très près du corps n'était pas si désagréable....

Amanda rosit :  
-Tu peux toujours essayer de me faire du charme, je t'assure que tu ne pourras pas m'attraper. Tu devrais avoir honte. Serpent. Mais de toute façon j'attends cela avec impatience mon petit chou, répliqua-t-elle à son tour avec un sourire ambigu.

Ce fut au tour de Drago de s'empourprer, ses joues ayant l'air de deux tomates sur sa peau très blanche. Il ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder. C'est vrai qu'elle était jolie avec ses hanches bien dessinées, son joli visage et ses yeux en amande. Il ne pouvait s 'empêcher de les trouver troublantes, ces deux amandes caramélisées. Il secoua la tête. Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait, il était simplement devenu ami avec cette fille par reconnaissance, car elle l'empêcherait de devenir assassin! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller plus loin! Cette fille était décidément bien plus dangereuse qu'elle en avait l'air...

...pendant ce temps Amanda n'avait pas remarquer l'air pensif de Drago, elle même ne pouvant se détacher des prunelles bleu ciel. Sans nuage._* Tu dérailles Amanda. Ce type tu l'aide pour Hermione et Dumbledore, rien d'autre. Même s'il il est moins méchant qu'il n'y paraît... et qu'il sait être drôle et charmeur!*_

Le lendemain, Amanda ne pu s'empêcher d'être d'une humeur noire qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer à personne, étant la seule au courant pour l'attaque des mangemorts qui était prévue ce jour là. Car l'armoire fonctionnait enfin parfaitement. Un rien provoquait chez elle des colères énormes et quand elle eut hurlé sur Ron la troisième fois en une heure, Hermione décida que son amie n'était pas dans son état normal et qu'il fallait lui parler tout de suite: «

-Amanda, répond moi franchement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu es exécrable depuis ton réveil.  
Amanda allait répondre quand à son grand étonnement, Ron qui supportait stoïquement sa mauvaise humeur lui coupa la parole.

-Mais enfin Mione, c'est évident, elle s'inquiète pour Harry! Il est de plus en plus tendu car il n'arrive pas à trouver ce que manigance ce crétin de Malefoy!

Ni Hermione ni Amanda ne trouvèrent rien à ajouter, Hermione ne semblant qu'à moitié convaincue mais décidant d'attendre plus tard pour revenir sur ce sujet._* Si tu savais comme Ron peut être perspicace!*_ Le reste de la journée se passa bien et Amanda avait réussi à retrouver son calme quand Harry les rejoignit l'air grave. Et ce qu'il annonça fit blêmir Amanda: il partait avec Dumbledore faire des recherches sur Voldemort! Dumbledore ne serait donc pas là pendant l'attaque! Cependant il leur demanda de rassembler l'AD et leur donna la bouteille de Felix félicis qu'il avait gagné grâce au livre du Prince en début d'année. Au cas où il y aurait des ennuis. _Si tu savais comme on va en avoir besoin!_ Elle du cette fois faire appel à toutes ses ressources pour retrouver un peu de son calme. Car Dumbledore partit les mangemorts n'avaient plus de cible et pouvaient s'attaquer à n'importe qui. Renonçant à oublier sa peur, elle pensa résolument à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir faire.

Puis les évènements s'enchaînèrent rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent avec Ginny, Neville et Luna dans la bataille qui semblait désespérée quand les membres de l'ordre arrivèrent. La bataille pris tout aussi rapidement fin avec la débandade des mangemorts, qui pour une raison mystérieuse, semblaient fuir la tour d'astronomie qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à rejoindre.

Le château ayant retrouvé un semblant de calme, Amanda, sachant ce qui avait du se passer suggéra à Ron et Hermione d'aller voir ensemble dans la tour d'astronomie ce qui avait bien pu intéresser les mangemorts. L'ayant dit assez forte pour que les professeurs l'entendent, c'est donc accompagnés de Mac Gonagall et d'un Severus Rogue qui jetait des regards en coin à la jeune fille qu'ils découvrir Dumbledore étendu au sol. Amanda ressentit une pointe de culpabilité en voyant les réactions peinées de ses amis mais un sentiment de satisfaction chassait cette culpabilité. Elle avait en effet vu Drago qui rentrait avec les autres Serpentards dans son dortoir. A la grande stupéfaction de Rogue et des autres, ils s'aperçurent qu'il n'était pas mort et s'apprêtaient à l'emmener à l'infirmerie quand les choses se corsèrent. En effet, Ron trébucha sur un corps invisible, révélant un Harry stupéfixé que l'on se hâta de ranimer. Et qui bien sur dès qu'il eut retrouvé la parole hurla:

-C'est Malefoy qui l'a tué, je vous jure que j'ai vu cette ordure le tuer. Je vous avais dit que c'était un mangemort!

-Ne soyez pas grossier Mr Potter. Un peu de calme, Mr le directeur n'est pas mort, il est simplement dans le comas! Severus, allez chercher discrètement Drago Malefoy...

Amanda commençait à craindre pour son ami, heureusement ils réussirent à réveiller Dumbledore, et celui-la demanda immédiatement à parler à Drago Malefoy. Puis appela un Harry qui ressortit déconfit, lançant un regard furibond à Drago qui avait été autorisé à retourner à son dortoir.

Amanda curieuse inspira et dit tout bas mais assez fort pour que Drago l'entende en passant:  
-Alors on a réussit à ramper hors des mailles du filet la fouine? 

Drago n'eut pas de réaction, au grand étonnement des 3 autres qui n'y comprenaient rien. Amanda attendit nerveusement 5 minutes, mal à l'aise à côté d'un Harry qui grommelait:  
-j'ai vu ce que j'ai vu, il voulais le tuer, il a simplement raté sa potion!

Puis prétextant vouloir se coucher, elle courut enfin, le cœur battant jusqu'au 7m étage. Une petite porte s'y était formée n'attendant qu'elle. Elle entra le cœur prêt à exploser pour apercevoir un Malefoy, souriant et visiblement soulagé. Sans réfléchir elle se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras.  
-J'ai eu si peur Drago! Tu as réussi! Mais comment vas tu justifié tout cela?

C'était un Drago tout rouge et n'osant pas bougé de peur de rompre leur étreinte qui lui répondit:  
-Dumbledore va dire à la gazette du sorcier qu'il est amnésique et qu'il ne sait pas qui est son agresseur mais qu'il est venu de l'extérieur. Pour la potion il dira que sur les conseils de Fol-oeil il avait prévu la possibilité d'un empoisonnement et avait donc bu un antidote en prévention.

-Je suis contente pour toi! Tu as prévenu tes parents?

-Oui mais ils disent qu'ils restent fidèles au seigneur des ténèbres.

-Tu vas subir sa colère alors? 

-Oui mais il ne me tuera pas je pense. Voyant l'air catastrophé de la jeune fille il essaya de la rassurer lui caressant machinalement les cheveux, qu'elle avait fort doux au demeurant! Eh puis je ne peux pas abandonner ma famille! Certaines choses valent la peine de souffrir pour elles, n'est ce pas petite folle?

Il s'était juré de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas lui montrer sa peur quand à la punition qu'il allait recevoir de Voldemort mais l'émotion le submergea et il ne pu que se laisser aller dans ses bras.

-Tu es vraiment la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse.

Drago ne répondit rien,entendre un tel compliment étant tout nouveau pour lui. …étrangement la peur qui l'avait submergé sembla s'éteindre au contact des deux yeux en amande qui étaient si doux. Quiconque aurait vu la scène aurait lui pu mettre un nom sur l'expression des yeux en amande: de la tendresse. Elle se dégagea doucement de leur étreint et poursuivit émue mais faisant comme si leur comportement avait été des plus normal:

-Excuses moi pour ces débordements, c'est le stress qui remonte! J'ai aussi un cadeau pour toi...  
Elle sortit un bracelet en or délicatement travaillé et lui montra son avant bras à elle qui portait lui aussi un bracelet plus fin qui y ressemblait bien que de légères différences les rendent uniques.

-...Tu te rappelles des pièces de monnaie qui changeaient de forme? Et bien j'ai réussi à appliquer le même principe à ce bracelet. Tu écris une phrase dedans et elle s'inscrira dans le mien.

-Comment as tu fais cela? Tu ne pratique la magie que depuis un an et tu lances des sorts proteiforme de niveau ASPIC? C'est incroyable, tu es encore plus douée que Granger! On ne m'a jamais fait un tel cadeau...merci!

Amanda rosit du compliment. 

-Arrêtes! Je suis surdouée, ce qui aide et Hermione est un très bon professeur! J'ai pensé que comme cela si jamais tu avais un problème pendant l'été.... ou si tu voulais me voir tu pourrais sans t'attirer de problème. Amanda s'arrêta, son visage étant devenu complètement pivoine.

Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître Drago la trouva très belle dans sa gêne qui était plus que visible et lui répondit:  
-Très bonne idée! On est amis après tout et se serait bien qu'on se voit.

-Oui bien sur qu'on est ami! J'habiterai mon propre appartement avec Hermione et comme il faut qu'on emménage, je ne pense pas que l'on quitte Londres cet été. Si tu as besoin d'un point de chute, n'hésite pas à me demander. Prend soin de toi.

-Non toi fais attention à toi car quelque chose me dit que l'ordre du phénix n'est pas loin.

Elle éclata de rire:  
-Ils ne représentent pas une menace pour moi!

-Oh que si! Ils pourraient te demander de les rejoindre et tu es déjà connue comme une amie de Potter alors c'est normal que je m'inquiète!

-Oh Drago tu exagères! T'inquiéter pour moi alors que tu joues ta vie. Elle lui fit la bise, augmentant encore son trouble. Il faut que je te laisse mais n'oublie pas que tu as une amie sur qui compter.

Et troublée, elle sortit en lui jetant un bref sourire. Drago lui resta là pensif. Deux yeux amande aux multiples nuances le hantaient.* _C'est une partenaire. Tu la respectes et tu l'aimes comme une amie. Pas plus. Mais pas moins. Ma seule vraie amie_.* Et sur ces pensées qui étaient l'expression de sentiments neufs et encore incompris, il retourna à son dortoir avec le sourire. Malgré ce qui l'attendait. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour est à haut risque?

Non loin de là Severus Rogue s'interrogeait. Sur le choix de son filleul. Sur cette jeune fille nouvellement arrivée et qui avait un comportement étrange. En effet il avait clairement compris ses intentions quand elle avait suggéré de manière discrète mais évidente d'aller à la tour d'astronomie et n'avait pas parut surprise de trouver Dumbledore dans un profond sommeil. Comme si elle savait. Pourtant Malefoy lui même ne lui avait rien dit à lui son parrain. Et Dumbledore était sensé être mort. 

Il revit douloureusement son filleul planté devant un Dumbledore affaiblit par son escapade avec Harry à la recherche des Horcruxes( il savait où était Dumbledore car il était le seul au courant avec se satané Potter).

-Alors mon cher Dumbledore vous suppliez? Quelle pitié de voir un sorcier tomber aussi bas! ,avait d'abord dit Malefoy prenant un plaisir visible à prononcer chacun des mots meurtriers.

Puis s'adressant à Bellatrix qui était impatiente:  
-Tante Bella de la maîtrise s'il te plait! Et tu ne veux pas que je le tue simplement, non? De plus un Malefoy ne salit jamais ses mains. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé, mon cher Dumbledore à vous préparer une potion qui à la charmante particularité d'offrir à sa victime avant de mourir une seconde d'intense souffrance. Une souffrance inimaginable.

-Drago, si tu fais cela pour ta famille saches que tu peux encore renoncer à être un meurtrier.

-Vous n'avez rien compris! Je le fais parce que vous êtes un faible et un traître à son sang qui veut empêcher le règne des sang purs! Buvez!

Dumbledore était à peine tombé sur le sol que Drago sortait de la tour d'un pas glacial et assuré, passant devant Rogue qui ne voulait y croire. Il raconterait des années plus tard que son cœur avait faillit explosé mais sur le moment il avait abusé tout le monde. Même Rogue, oui même lui, qui avait tant l'habitude de voir clair dans le jeu des autres. Qui avait bien pu lui apprendre cette maîtrise de soi? Il était bon occlumens mais tout le monde savait que Drago n'arrivait pas à mentir.

Alors comment expliquer son calme? Et celui de la fille à la découverte du corps inanimé de Dumbledore? On aurait dit qu'elle savait. Avait-elle compris le plan de Malefoy, qu'il leur avait expliqué à lui et Dumbledore à postériori? Ou bien l'avait-elle espionné comme lui? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il s'en serait rendu compte si Drago avait été espionné. Et il n'y avait que Potter qui avait tenté de le faire. Et surtout comment expliquer ce regard quand elle l'avait injurié. Un drôle de regard. Qui ne contenait pas de haine, mais il l'aurait juré malgré que la jeune fille soit un bon occlumens, de la.... satisfaction.

Une idée commença à germer dans la tête de Severus, elle était tellement absurde qu'elle était possible. Ces deux là se connaissaient bien malgré les apparences et ils étaient liés d'une façon ou d'une autre!!! Il revit le départ précipité de la jeune fille quelques instants auparavant à la suite de Drago. Il faudrait qu'il les surveille et seul, Dumbledore étant malade, il devait être ménagé. L'année qui s'annonçait allait être des plus intéressantes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7: Où certaines choses se révèlent et où d'autres restent dans l'ombre.

L'été passa incroyablement rapidement et les filles avaient abandonné l'idée d'avoir leur propre maison au vu du danger qu'elles auraient pu courir. Elles s'étaient donc installées avec Harry au 12 squard Grimmaud. Cependant il y avait une compensation: elles faisaient maintenant parti de l'ordre avec Ron et Harry qui les avait rejoint dès sa majorité. Ce n'était pas rose tout les jours mais ils avaient enfin l'impression de pouvoir agir. Harry avait reçut l'autorisation de Dumbledore concernant le fait de mettre les trois autres au courant pour les Horcruxes qui contenaient des morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort et qu'il fallait à tout prix détruire. Harry avait même finit par accepter de finir sa scolarité en rentrant en 7m année grâce à la promesse de Dumbledore de l'aider dans la recherche des horcruxes et de l'autoriser à quitter l'école sans le dire quand bon lui semblait. La seule bonne nouvelle est qu'ils avaient miraculeusement retrouvé le médaillon de Serpentard et que Dumbledore l'avait détruit. Il ne restait donc plus que 3 horcruxes. En effet ils l'avaient tout bêtement trouvé rangé dans une des étagères des Black et c'était un kreattur visiblement soulagé mais bien décidé à se taire qui avait répliqué que Maître Regulus ne voulait pas que ses secrets soient divulgués. On savait donc qui était le mystérieux RAB qui avait réussit à suptiliser le médaillon de sa cachette initiale. Le seul bémol pour Amanda fut qu'elle ne reçut que de brèves nouvelles de Drago qui étaient toutes sur le même modèle: je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas et toi? Ce qui évidemment au lieu de la tranquilliser l'inquiétait au plus haut point, donnant naissance à des millers d'hypothèses dans sa tête.

La rentrée arriva et avec elle son lot de corvées. En effet la vie à Poudelard aurait parut parfaite s'il n'y avait pas eu deux petits détails: les cours de Rogue que Harry et les autres allaient devoir subir encore un an et les soirées du club Slug où avait été généreusement invités Ron et Amanda, cette dernière étant désespérée de ne pas avoir réussi à échapper à cet « honneur ». En effet c'était l'année des ASPIC et elle semblait considérer que c'était du temps perdu pour les révisions au grand déplaisir de Ron qui eu le malheur de dire tout haut que une comme cela c'était déjà bien assez mais qu'il ne pouvait survivre à deux. Ce à quoi bien entendu répondu Hermione par un coup dans le ventre plein de douceur. C'était le début d'une énième brouille qui étaient toujours quotidiennes et qui si elles semblaient s'être atténuées grâce à un Ron un peu moins provocateur étaient toujours puériles. Amanda se sentait seule à cause de ces brouilles et d'Harry qui passait tout son temps libre avec Ginny. Cela ne l'aurait pas dérangée outre mesure si Drago avait bien voulu lui accorder un peu de son temps mais malheureusement il semblait particulièrement distant et quand ils se voyaient, il était étrangement ailleurs.

C 'est donc une Amanda presque soulagée qui vit arriver la soirée d'Halloween et le traditionnel rassemblement du club Slug. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva avec Hermione pour se préparer. Elle était entrain d'enfiler sa robe d'un bleu nuit et son corset qui allait avec quand Hermione prit la parole: «

-Tu penses que c'est suffisant si je me fais simplement un chignon?

-Arrêtes Hermy, C'est parfait comme cela! Et puis pour un certain rouquin tu sera toujours la plus jolie! 

Hermione rougit légèrement mais répliqua:

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Et toi tu es sure que tu n'as personne? Parce que même si tu as passé tout l'été à nier, j'étais convaincu que tu avais quelqu'un et là depuis deux mois, rien. Tu passes ton temps a rêvasser ou à dessiner. Tu devrais peut être te trouver un petit copain, cela te détendrais et je suis sure qu'il y a plein de garçons qui se pâmeraient pour un de tes sourires. Ne nie pas, il suffit de voir le regard que la majorité des gars pose sur toi pour en être convaincu.

-Tu ne changeras jamais. Malgré les apparences je te trouves bien futile miss-je-sais-tout. Mais pour te rassurer sur mon état de soi-disant déprime sentimentale, je te promets d'être plus attentive aux attentions des garçons mais toi en contrepartie, tu t'arranges pour faire avancer les choses avec un certain rouquin.

-Tricheuse, c'est mesquin ce que tu me demandes là. Ron est mon meilleur ami!

Et c'est toujours en se chamaillant qu'elles arrivèrent à la soirée. Arrivées là-bas, elles trouvèrent un Ron visiblement de bonne humeur qui sembla pour une fois remarquer qu'Hermione était une fille et qui réussit même, un miracle, à l'inviter à danser sous les yeux amusés d'Amanda. Elle décida donc d'aller aussi danser et accepta, repensant au conseil d'Hermione, les cavaliers qu'elle trouvait à la fois plutôt beaux et pas totalement idiots. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à danser avec un Serpentard du nom de Zabini. Il était diablement beau et dansait très bien, ce qui ne gâchait rien. C'est donc une Amanda déjà en partie charmée qui le laissa mener la soirée à sa guise. Il ne lui semblait pas indifférent et ma foi elle passait vraiment une bonne soirée. Elle était donc plus flattée que étonnée quand les lèvres du Serpentard frôlèrent les siennes, esquissant un baiser. Qu'elle lui rendit, se disant que finalement Hermione n'était pas la seule à pouvoir flirter.

Le lendemain toute l'école était au courant: une gryffondor sortait avec un serpentard. Elle du donc affronter les regards de reproche de Harry et Ron, qui étaient tout aussi énervants que le regard victorieux d'Hermione. Elle décida donc de prendre les devant et se dirigea, provocante vers la table des Serpentards, où un Blaise tout sourire l'accueillit. Elle l'embrassa donc devant le regard outré des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. Au bout d'une semaine heureusement les gens commençaient à s'habituer à les voir ensemble et quelques Serpentards moins attachés à l'idée de sang pur que les autres lui adressait même la parole. De même Blaise et elle pouvaient maintenant rester avec Harry et Hermione sans qu'il n'y est de problème. Seul Ron semblait, dans ces moments là pris d'une urgente envie de partir. La seule chose qui la tracassait était les regards que lui lançaient Drago quand elle embrassait Blaise. Ils étaient durs et pleins de déception. Cela la dérangeait et elle ne savait pas comment y remédier quand l'idée lui vint, tellement simple qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé avant. Un soir elle prit donc son bracelet et y marqua

-Il faut qu'on parle, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu boudes et que maintenant tu me fasses carrément la tête?  
Elle avait peur qu'a 23 heures il soit trop tard mais maintenant que l'idée avait germe dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait plus attendre. La réponse vint immédiatement:

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a à dire? Ce n'est pas mon affaire si tu sors avec ce crétin de Zabini!

-Tu t'es trahis! Je n'ai jamais parlé de Zabini. Et Blaise est un de tes amis!!!!Comment peux tu dire cela de lui? Quand peut-on se voir? Tu ne m'échapperas pas éternellement.

-Parce que tu me cours après? Bon d'accord, trêve de faux semblants, RDV dans 15mns à la salle sur demande. 

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Se pourrait-ce que Drago soit....jaloux? Quand elle arriva il était déjà là. Elle lui fit la bise, se défiant de son mouvement de recul.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, tu es tendu? Pourquoi tu me fais la tête? 

-Tu aurais pu me le dire avant de sortir avec Zabini. Et arrêtes de me faire la bise, tu es déjà avec Zabini.

-Et toi arrêtes de faire l'enfant! Pourquoi cela te gène que je sortes avec Blaise?

-Tu changes trop de petit ami. D'abord Potter cet été puis Blaise....

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je sortais avec Harry? Cela n'a jamais été le cas, il était toujours avec Ginny!

-Mais et l'article parut dans la gazette? Ils assuraient que Harry soutenait l'action du ministre et que grâce au ministère il avait retrouvé une vie normale et sortait avec toi!

-Je parie que c'est cette Rita Skeeter qui l'a écrit! C'est n'importe quoi! Uniquement de la propagande, en tout cas je comprends que Hermione n'en est pas parlé, Ginny aurait fait une de ces têtes! C'est à cause de cela que tu es distant depuis la rentrée? Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire une crise de machisme! En tout cas mets toi dans la tête que ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ami que tu as droit de juger mes petits amis. Si tu n'avais pas envi que je sortes avec Zibini, tu n'avais qu'a me demander avant!

-Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout!

-Eh bien même si je t'aime bien, ne joue pas au grand frère protecteur cela te va très mal. Je ne suis plus une petite fille. J'espère que tu vas abandonner cette attitude qui ne mène à rien avant que je sois obligée d'être plus radicale. Je n'accepterais plus de personne qu'on règle ma vie et cela ira même jusqu'à la perte de notre amitié s'il le faut. Tu es prévenu. Au revoir Drago!

Amanda lui lança un dernier regard et sortit. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir mais était décidée à ne pas se laisser faire. Oh mon dieu il lui avait dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle!.....  
Drago lui se sentait bête. Voilà maintenant elle était en colère et lui s'était comporté en parfait idiot. Elle allait penser qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais c'était le contraire, il l'adorait! Il aurait tant voulut pouvoir montrer leur amitié au grand jour. Mais pendant l'été il avait réfléchit et avait décider de ne pas encourager leur amitié plus que cela tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait le point sur ses sentiments mais surtout tant que la menace de Voldemort ne serait pas vaincu. Car la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de la mettre encore plus en danger. Drago tenait à elle mais il savait que s'il lui disait ce serait ambigu. Il ne voulait pas s'attacher encore plus à elle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8: avalanches....

On était le matin de Noël et c'était dans la bonne humeur que Hermione et Amanda se levèrent pour découvrir leurs cadeaux. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise d'Amanda quand elle découvrit une petite pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit. En effet elle s'était brouillée avec ses parents et n'attendait pas de cadeaux de ses amis. Elle se précipita donc sur le premier paquet qui était minuscule. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et découvrit stupéfaite un mince collier d'or banc qui portait une délicate sphère faite de fils d'argent entremêlés et qui contenait un magnifique ange de diamant. Ebahie, elle n'osa pas le mettre de peur de le casser et resta un long moment à le contempler. Trop longtemps.

-Whaou! Amanda, il est magnifique, qui te l'a envoyé?, demanda Hermione, curieuse comme à son habitude.

Amanda gênée remis le collier dans la boîte et chercha sans conviction une possible carte. Elle en trouva en effet une mais son message était opaque. En effet il disait juste:  
« Les apparences sont trompeuses et l'attachement impalpable. »

-Il doit être bien romantique celui qui t'a envoyé cela! Tu penses que c'est Blaise?, insista Hermione, malheureusement d'humeur fleur bleue ce matin là.

-Non, il est attentionné mais ce n'est pas son genre. De tout façon il ne dit pas son nom alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'amuserait à chercher!

-Tu es étrange parfois tu sais, on dirait que tu es en colère à cause de ce collier!

-Non je trouve juste cela débile! Et c'est personnel!!!

-Bon je vois que tu t'es levée du pied gauche alors je te propose de laisser tout cela et d'aller voir les garçons. 

Amanda était pensive. Elle ne voyait personne qui avait pu lui envoyer un tel cadeau … Bien sur, elle avait pensé à Drago, mais il avait retrouvé une attitude normale et elle supposait que pour lui, elle n'était qu'une amie. Elle profita donc de l'absence d'Hermione pour ouvrir ces autres paquets. Elle pensait qu'elle avait tout déballé quand elle tomba sur une simple enveloppe. Immédiatement elle reconnue l'écriture de ces parents, qui l'avaient laissé partir en la maudissant. Fébrile elle l'ouvrit. Qu'allait-elle y trouver? Des excuses? Elle commença à lire. 

Amanda,

Nous t'écrivons après mures réflexions. Nous n'attendons bien sur aucune réponse et nous espérons pouvoir éviter des contacts entre nous qui risqueraient de nous poser problème quant à nos amis. Tu t'es volontairement exilée de notre monde, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour toi. Nous te demandons donc de ne pas chercher à nous revoir.

Tu dois pourtant savoir ce que nous ne pouvons plus te taire après tant de deception de ta part. Heureusement pour nous tu n'as jamais été notre fille naturelle, maigre consolation. Pour éviter les questions et donc de nouvelles lettres nous acceptons de te dire ce que nous savons d'eux: Ta mère était la sœur cadette de ton père. Elle était folle et si tu t'en rappelle elle est morte sénile à l'asile l'année dernière. Ton père quand à lui était un jeune homme qui habitait dans la banlieue de Londres, près de chez nous. C'est lui qui lui a malheureusement fourré ces idées de magie et de sorcier dans la tête et c'est aussi lui qui vous à abandonnées. Nous ne connaissons pas son nom, ta mère n'a pas voulu le dire mais à près tout ce n'est pas notre affaire si tu ne sait pas quel est le cinglé qui à copulé avec ta mère. Ils étaient tous les deux anormaux et tu as choisis la même voie qu'eux. Nous avions essayé de t'en détourner, mais nous nous doutions de notre réussite pourtant car tu l'avais dans le sang. Le seul regret que nous ayons est de ne pas avoir réussit à empêcher ce gâchis en t'élevant comme notre fille naturelle.

Mr et Mrs Smooth.

Amanda bouillait de colère , de rage et d'incompréhension. Elle ne savait pas lequel dominait mais elle en était clouée sur place, tremblante. Encore une fois ils avaient tenté d'effacer un pan du passé, de son passé. Un pan d'elle même! Soudain elle n'en pu plus et réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait se contrôler, elle décida de se rendre dans la salle sur demande pour calmer ses nerfs. Mais une dernière surprise l'attendait, qui, même si elle ne le savait pas encore, avait des relations avec ces dernières révélations.

En effet quand elle arriva à la salle sur demande, elle eut l'étonnement de trouver en pénétrant dedans, un brouillard d'ombre au lieu de l'habituelle clareté. Et c'est plus étonnée encore qu'elle se heurta à un corps. Après une moment de panique elle trouva enfin le courage de demander« qui est-ce? ». 

-Je suis heuuu Sybilleee Trealauneyyy, prononça difficilement une voie anormalement pâteuse. Eett vouuus quuui êtes vouuuus chère enfaaaannnnt? Veuillezzz m'escuser jjje crois quuue j'ai uuuunn peu buuuuuuu!

-Je suis Amanda Smooth, une élève de Gryffondor.

Amanda se décidait à ressortir, n'espérant aucune réponse de la part de la professeur quand une deuxième voix émergea du brouillard. Amanda, prise de panique eu juste le temps d'entendre « La fille d'une illustre lignée fera son œuvre avec sa moitié. Elle sera un danger pour l'élu si la confiance manque.... » .Puis elle sortit en trombe. Une fois seule Amanda repris sa respiration et des questions commencèrent à l'assaillir, le danger étant passé. Elle n'entendit pourtant jamais la suite qui disait « ....mais le grain de sable qui affaiblira le seigneur des ténèbres avancera cachée tant à elle même qu'aux autres »  
Indécise elle décida d'aller en parler à Hermione...qui éclata de rire: 

-C'est la voix que prend ce cher professeur de divination quand elle est sensée faire une prédiction. Vous n'étiez que deux dans cette pièce , mais j'avoue que c'est normale que tu es été effrayée elle est très bonne comédienne. Je suis sure que tu vois ce à quoi tu as échappé en prenant arithmancie.

Ignorant la dernière remarque d'Hermione, Amanda insista.

-Pourtant elle en à fait une sur Harry qui s'est réalisée, non?

-Oui mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien elle n'en à fait qu'une qui a été vérifiée.

Amanda resta songeuse une moment. Si la prédiction devait être faite à une personne donnée alors Hermione ne pouvait rien en savoir. Elle savait son argument ténu mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la possibilité d'une vraie prédiction. Dans ce cas là qui était la fille d'une noble lignée? Elle? Impossible!!! Et sa moitié? Pourquoi un manque de confiance? et l'élu, était-ce Harry? Elle n'osa plus en parler en voyant l'expression d'Hermione et relégua toutes ces questions dans un coin de son esprit. Mais elle avait bien tort. Tort car cette prédiction, comme celle de Queudever, allait se réaliser. Mais elle avait tout de même raison car à trop en savoir sur le futur on risque de changer le cours des évènements et .... cela en mal, enlevant son poids au hasard et au libre arbitre! Ainsi elle ne sut jamais toute la vérité, sinon elle aurait eu peur d'elle-même, de ses choix dont pour le moment elle ne voulait pas douter. Le choix de ne pas chercher ses origines. Celui de faire confiance à Drago, mais bien pire encore, celui d'être secrète.


	9. Chapter 9

Petit chapitre en attendant le prochain qui sera crucial.^^

Chapitre 10:Symptômes d'après minuit: Faites attention aux quiproquos

Amanda avait préféré ne rien dire aux autres sur le rôle de Drago malgré les regards soupçonneux de Dumbledore et de Rogue. En effet si la thèse d'une intervention extérieure avait été retenue, elle restait bien mystérieuse car on ne savait pas d'où était venu l'elfe de maison qui les avait tous sauvés. On était fin février et Slugthon, voulant ramener un peu de joie à Poudelard décida d'organiser un bal costumé pour le carnaval.

Hermione trouva cela stupide mais finit par se prendre au jeu, attendant que Ron l'invite sous les regards désespérés de Harry et d'Amanda qui se demandaient si ces deux là arriveraient un jour à franchir le pas. Mais de même qu'à la soirée, Ron semblait avoir enfin compris ce qu'Hermione voulait et l'invita donc sans même qu'Harry est eu besoin de lui suggérer. Les déguisements devinrent donc un des sujets de préoccupation majeurs à Poudelard. Harry et Ron avaient trouvés le leur sans trop de peine mais Hermione en revanche semblait encore plus anxieuse qu'aux examens, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Elle ne se calma que quand Ron déclara qu'elle était déjà très bien et qu'elle n'avait qu'a se déguiser en fée Viviane pour que leur deux déguisements soient assortis, vu qu'il se déguisait en Merlin. Enfin, Amanda avait bien une idée mais elle ne dévoila rien et résista aux tentatives d'Hermione pour la faire parler. Ni les chatouilles ni la curiosité qu'elle montra n'y changèrent quelque chose.

Le jour du bal, elle dû redoubler de précautions pour ne pas se faire voir et quand elle arriva dans la grande salle qui avait été aménagée pour l'occasion, un grand murmure d'admiration s'éleva parmi ses amis. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait décidée de se déguiser en reine des glaces, ses longs cheveux ondulés étant maintenant relevés en un chignon de cheveux d'une blancheur immaculée, qui ressortaient en formant une sorte de couronne autour de son visage en coeur. Elle avait maquillé son visage de telle sorte que seuls ses yeux ressortent sur son teint devenu pâle et ses lèvres bleutées. De plus elle avait mis une robe dont le bustier avait la forme de cristaux et qui se terminait à mi-cuisse par des stalactites qui suivaient en cascade la courbe de ses jambes, blanches elles aussi grâce à un fin collant blanc.

-Bonjour Ô reine à la beauté glaciale. M'accorderiez vous cette danse?

Amanda regarda le pirate qui venait de s'approcher. Il avait les cheveux noirs et le teint mat qui faisait ressortir son unique oeil bleu. L'autre était caché sous un bandeau. Il ressemblait à Blaise mais elle n'arrivait pas à en être sure car s'il avait la même stature, une petite barbe lui cachait le bas du visage et le rendait difficilement identifiable.

-Je vous l'accorde avec plaisir terrible Pirate!

Convaincu maintenant que c'était Blaise elle se laissa prendre au jeu et ils valsèrent avec plaisir. Il dansait bien et elle aussi. Tout le monde les regarda bientôt mais ils ne s'en aperçurent pas étant trop occupés à danser. Au bout de ce qui leur parut un instant , ils s'arrêtèrent.

Ils allaient s'assoir quand Amanda fit un mauvais pas: son cavalier la rattrapa dans ses bras. Il y eu un léger moment de flottement. Ils n'avaient toujours pas cessé leur étreinte. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et ils s'embrassèrent avant d'avoir réalisé ce qu'ils faisaient. L'étreinte pris brusquement fin et ils se séparèrent. Le pirate sembla tout d'un coup géné et partit, se perdant dans la foule.

-C'est qui celui-là?, Blaise venait d'arriver et était visiblement mécontent sous son déguisement de fantôme.

-Mais, Mais.... je croyais que c'était toi!

-Non je t'ai cherché pendant une demi-heure avant de te trouver. Je suis arrivé en retard. Peeve m'avait lancé une bombe à eau et j'ai du remonté me changer. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris?

-Je suis désolée mais comme je pensais que c'était toi, je l'ai laissé faire quand il a voulu m'embrasser. Mais ne soit pas jaloux c'est toi que je préfère!... Blaise gronda, Je rigole ne fais pas cette tête s'il te plait, il ne s'agissait que d'un baiser qui ne signifiait rien pour moi!

-D'accord. Mais je me demande qui était ce type parce que j'aurais eu deux trois choses à lui dire!

Amanda haussa les épaules et l'emmena danser, ce qui le détourna momentanément au moins de ses intentions meurtrières. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu le pirate qui se tenait non loin d'eux et qui s'esquiva discrètement vers la sortie dès la fin de leur conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

Comme promis un chapitre un peu plus long et crucial pour l'histoire (si,si, il suffit de lire entre les lignes...)^^ voilà, sinon une dernière chose à dire: Bonne lecture

Chapitre 11: Une aide inattendue?

-Que s'est il passé au bal?

-Rien du tout Drago. Je ne te savais pas si curieux, dit-elle en rigolant devant le sérieux avec lequel Drago avait prononcé sa question.

-Tu as quand même embrassé un inconnu devant les trois-quart de l'école!

-Et alors? C'était une erreur et c'est ce type qui m'a embrassé pas l'inverse!

-Ah oui et tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as pas apprécié le baiser.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je t'avoue? Que j'ai adoré? Peut être mais même si s'était le cas je tenterait de l'oublier parce que je ne sais pas qui c'est et que je n'ai pas envie de l'attendre ad vitam ad aeternam!

-Et s'il te demandait de sortir avec lui?

-Je lui répondrais que je sors déjà avec Blaise. Mais par la barbe de Merlin qu'est- ce que cela peut bien te faire? A moins que ce soit Blaise qui t'envoie dans ce cas tu n'es vraiment pas doué comme informateur. Et je crois que je vais aller lui dire deux mots!

-Non ce n'est pas lui mais je te trouves dure avec ton cavalier. Il t'aimait peut-être depuis un petit bout de temps mais il est trop timide pour le dire.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherches à me faire comprendre Drago? Et arrêtes ces questions tout de suite, je n'ai pas à me justifier.

-Rien. Rien du tout. Je veux juste comprendre. Cela ne devrais pas t'étonner, toute l'école en parle. Blaise a faillit se battre aujourd'hui quand Millicendre lui à demandé si cela t'arrivait souvent. Mais tu fais comme tu veux . Je serais Blaise, je me poserais un peu plus de questions c'est tout. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'utiliser un ton glacial.

Il lui en voulait terriblement. N'en pouvant plus il se retourna et parti. Plus qu'un départ il savait que c'était une fuite. Devant elle mais aussi devant lui même. Il ne se retourna pas sinon il aurait vu des larmes silencieuses sur les joues de cette jeune fille qui l'aimait comme un ami. Et c'était bien tout le problème.

Amanda, triste et confuse, ne comprenant pas cette réaction mais décidée par son orgueil à lui rentre la monnaie de sa pièce, se dirigea vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle était encore pensive quand elle rentra dans la salle et c'est mécaniquement qu'elle s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le cours sur les patronus mais ne tint pas cinq minutes puis laissa de nouveau vaguabonder son esprit.

-Mademoiselle Smooth? Elle sursauta en réalisant que Rogue s'adressait à elle. Faut-il que je répète ma question car écouter mes cours est trop difficile ou est-ce l'idée de gaspiller votre précieuse salive qui vous rende muette?

-N'avez vous pas quelqu'un d'autre à aller tourmenter Monsieur?

-Dix points de moins pour votre inpertinence. Vous battez Potter, Mademoiselle et ce n'est pas un compliment. Vous m'aviez habitué à bien mieux. Alors taisez vous si c'est pour débiter des âneries. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Rogue selon sa bonne habitude ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et s'éloigna, indifférent.

-Tu as de la chance qu'il ne t'est pas collée! Venant de lui cela pourrait presque être une faveur alors n'en rajoute pas je t'en supplie, intervint Hermione en voyant son air bravache.

-Elle a raison Amanda, calme toi, il peux devenir très méchant quand il s'y met, renchérit Harry.

-Oui, une fois il m'a fait nettoyer toute la salle des trophées sans magie...

Mais Ron n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase car une scène des plus étrange se déroulait: Severus Rogue hurlait sur Drago Malefoy!

-Drago vous faites n'importe quoi aujourd'hui! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans votre cervelle vide, je me le demande! Non content de ne pas arriver à produire le moindre Patronus vous trouvez le moyen de mettre le feu à aux vêtements de Parkinson! Même Potter y arrive!Vous resterez à la fin de l'heure.

Harry et Ron se mirent immédiatement à être secoués d'un rire silencieux et étrangement Hermione ne tenta pas de les calmer. Ils semblaient incapables de se concentrer plus et quand leur Patronus s'évanouirent ils n'arrivèrent plus à en produire d'autres. Hermione elle même avait un petit sourire en coin qui montrait combien elle était satisfaite de ce qui venait de se passer.

-Vous exagérez, je ne trouve pas cela drôle! C'est peut être votre ennemi mais pensez à ce que vous ressentiriez si vous étiez à sa place!

-Tu défends Malefoy toi maintenant, pourtant il vous traite de sang de bourbe!

-Cela fait plus d'un an qu'il ne l'a pas fait et ces derniers temps il ne nous agresse plus alors ne remettez pas de l'huile sur le feu! Hermione raisonnes-les je croyais que tu étais d'accord pour que les maisons ne se fassent plus la guerre!

-Elle a raison, stop les garçons. C'est vrai qu'il ne nous a pas insultés depuis longtemps. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est étrange....

-On s'en fout, tu peux m'aider, je n'arrive pas à produire de Patronus à forme bien définie, dit Amanda se désintéressant soudain du «Cas Malefoy ».

-Je ne sais pas quel est ton souvenir le plus heureux mais pense aux personnes que tu aimes, pour moi cela à mieux marché que de penser à un souvenir particulier.

Amanda s'excuta. La première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit était Hermione mais elle avait déjà essayé de se rappeller tous les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait vécut avec le trio, chacune de ses tentatives échouant au souvenir de la dispute avec Drago qui l'obnubilait. Elle repensa à Drago et ce que l'on disait de lui. Voyant Harry qui la regardait attendant visiblement qu'elle essaie, elle prononça « Spero Patronum » distraitement, sans cesser de penser à Drago. A son grand étonnement un immense patronus apparut. Elle avait réussit! Elle entendit le hoquet de surprise de Harry et le regarda de plus près. C'était un serpent gigantesque avec des menbranes qui formaient des sortes de petites ailes derrière le cou. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait lu sur les patronus. Que pouvait bien symboliser un serpent pour elle? Le patronus d'Harry lui représentait son père sous sa forme d'animagus, mais le sien?

-Remarquable _Dragon,_ mademoiselle! Oui c'est un dragon tel qu'il en existait au Moyen-Age. C'était une de races très anciennes qui a disparu, exterminée par les moldus. Auriez vous décidez de finalement suivre mon cours? J'en suis honoré!

Amanda n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette forme incongrue car la cloche sonna. Elle espérait contre toute attente que ce patronus suffirait à calmer Rogue car elle redoutait l'entrevue qui allait suivre.

-Bien Mademoiselle je vois que vous vous êtes calmée.

-Excusez moi monsieur, je suis bien consciente que j'ai perturbé votre cours et je ne peux que vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Bien. Je vois que vous avez ou plus d'humilité ou plus de finesse que votre ami Potter. Je penche pour la deuxième solution, je suis sure que vous êtes, quand il le faut, calculatrice. Il est dommage que vous ne soyez pas à Serpentard.

-Pourquoi me dites vous cela, Monsieur?

-C'est juste une constatation, à vous de savoir si elle est juste. Attendez, ne partez pas! J'ai un dernier conseil: je ne veux plus que vos problèmes personnels rejaillissent dans mon cours ou vous et ce « problème personnel » risqueraient forts de perdre leur belle discrétion et dans un moindre mal de se faire coller, avec rapport au directeur. Ne protestez pas, je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que Granger ou Potter! Etrangement Rogue avait eu pendant toute sa tirade les yeux fixés sur Drago.

Amanda ne pouvait pas le croire, comment avait-il pu le découvrir? Peut être était-ce un coup de bluff? Dans le doute elle répondit sans s'avancer plus:

-Je vous promets que plus aucun problème personnel ne rejaillira dans votre cours.

Amanda sortit et décida d'attendre Drago un peu plus loin. Il arriva 10 minutes après.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait?

-Rien de spécial, il m'a dit que je devais m'entraîner et il m'a conseillé de te demander de l'aide.

-J'en étais sure, il sait quelque chose!

-Tu as raison mais crois moi il ne dira rien tant que cela ne sera pas dans son intérêt.

-En tout cas je suis contente qu'on arrive à avoir une conversation normale tous les deux parce que c'était plutôt impossible ses derniers temps.

-Excuse moi, je me suis conduit comme un idiot.

-Moi aussi mais je crois qu'on peut passer par dessus tout cela, non?


	11. Chapter 11

Attention légère guimauve dans ce long(eh oui pour une fois!)chapitre.

J'attends vos réactions bien sur^^

bonne lecture

Chapitre 12: Quand la mauvaise humeur de Drago s'explique

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il y régnait un silence total qui emplissait la pièce d'une sensation de vide mortel. Deux silhouettes se tenaient sur un lit, immobiles. Le seul bruit qui dénotait une présence vivante dans la pièce était une très faible respiration. Elle venait d'une jeune fille allongée sur le lit et qui restait absolument immobile. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait mais les potions de sommeil de pom-pom vous donnaient un sommeil sans faille.

Mais revenons sur les circonstances de cette étrange situation...Amanda-car c'était bien elle- et Harry avaient pénétré avec l'aide de Gripsec, un gobelin fidèle à Dumbledore dans le coffre des Lestranges à Gringott suite à la remarque fortuite de Bellatrix sur leur importance auprès de Voldemort. Ils y avaient bien trouvé la coupe de Pouffsouffle mais les choses s'étaient corsées avec l'arrivée du Dragon. Amanda avait été envoyé sur un pilier, sa tête le percutant dans un bruit sourd. Ni Harry ni Hermione et Ron, qui étaient arrivés en renfort n'avaient pu faire quelque chose. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à la réanimer et ils l'avaient ramenée inconsciente à madame Pomfresh, qui avait failli faire une syncope. Miraculeusement elle n'avait en fait qu'un traumatisme cranien. Une semaine au lit et tout irait bien n'est-ce pas? Biensur! Elle avait juste frôler la mort! Pas de sequelles, plus de problèmes n'est ce pas? Non, ce n'était pas aussi simple, elle ne pouvait pas oublier la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie ni ce sentiment absolu que c'était trop tard, non que c'était trop tôt...enfin qu'elle allait mourir. Et quand elle s'était réveillée, étonnée, haletante de vie, presque candide, cela avait été terrible. Car au delà de cet étonnement, il lui était resté un vide, ses sentiments semblaient anesthésiés. Alors elle avait réalisé qu'elle serait toujours différente et qu'elle ne pouvait reprendre son ancienne vie. Elle s'était isolée, fuyant tout être humain...et faisant fuir ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Elle ne pouvait supporter de les voir rire, parler ou simplement voir et ressentir sans se dire que tout cela n'était illusion, éphémère.

Ils avaient été étonnés plus que blessés de sa réaction mais tentaient encore et encore de lui parler. Sa léthargie pourtant les contraignait à attendre. Seulement attendre. Passivement. Drago lui attendait le rétablissement d'Amanda avec encore plus d'espoir bien que le cachant de son mieux. Il avait décidé de lui annoncer une grande nouvelle et la peur qu'elle l'oublie s'alliait à celle qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il mourrait littéralement d'envie d'aller la voir mais ne voulait pas se faire voir, tant par les serpentards, en particulier Blaise qui venait tous les jours lui tenir compagnie, que par le trio. Cette frustration le rendait envieux du début d'entente entre Hermione et Blaise, unis dans la même attente forcée et inquiète.

Tout changea une semaine après leur retour désastreux à Poudlard. Blaise attendait avec Harry, assit à côté d'Amanda qui se réveillait enfin, et essayait en vain de lui arracher deux mots. Il lui tenait la main dans l'espoir enfantin et vain de la lui réchauffer, de lui donner un petit supplément de chaleur et donc d'une certaine manière de vie mais elle restait plus froide que du marbre. La sentir sans vie jouait avec ses nerfs et il aurait préférer qu'elle la retire pour la voir réagir enfin.

-Je te parles.

-Quoi? Escuses moi j'étais autre part.

-Comme d'habitude!

-Mais non je suis fatigué es insuportables en ce moment ajouta -t-elle avec toute la mauvaise foi disponible.

Harry et Blaise se regardèrent,

-D' accord je laisse tomber. Je n'en peux plus!, explosa Blaise.

-quoi??

-Je n'aime pas être pris pour un idiot. Déjà cela fait plus de 6 mois que je suis avec toi. Tu restes évasive sur des tas de choses. Tu disparaîs souvent on ne sait où! Mais là c'est le comble tu snobbes tout le monde et c'est moi dont tu dis que je suis insupportable! Je ne suis pas con, je n'ai jamais cru que tu sois amoureuse de moi mais là...je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je partes et qu'on en reparle plus tard.

-Mais, mais ce n'est pas vrai, je t'aime!

-Alors expliques moi pourquoi tu as ce comportement, pourquoi tu disparaîs.

-Je ne peux pas Blaise. Et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre!, elle soupira en voyant son visage se refermer sous le coup de la peine, je suis désolée, vraiment. Je ne peux rien t'expliquer. Tu m'en veux n'est ce pas?

-Un peu mais c'est inutile et puis ce n'est que la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Blaise sentit alors les yeux le picoter. Si les serpent ne sont pas réputés pour leur courage ils le sont pour leur orgueil alors il se détourna brusquement et partit sans se retourner. Avec un peu de chance le temps ferait son oeuvre...

-Tu exagères! Tu as vu comment tu t'es comportée!

-Le pauvre, je suis désolé pour lui. Je regrettes de ne pas avoir été plus claire avec lui, surtout que je l'aime vraiment bien.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas le retenir si tu l'aimes? A moins bien sur que tu ais quelqu'un d'autre, ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter Harry qui voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Enfin ...ça t'as au moins « réveillé ».

-Je n'ai personne Harry! Mais enfin je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu insinues de telles choses! Tu te rend compte que on aurait pu tous mourir? Alors tu comprendras que je n'ai plus le temps pour ce genre de chose! mentit sciemment Amanda.

Encore quelqu'un qui se détournait d'elle. Elle ne savait que faire fuir ceux qu'elle aimait remarqua-t-elle amèrement.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir combien on a été inquiets pour toi. Bon, je pars chercher Hermy et Ron mais tu ne pourras pas éternellement détourner le sujet! Elle sourit. Tout n'était pas perdu finalement. Elle avait se dont elle avait toujours rêvé: des amis qui l'aimait et lui pardonnait.

Amanda sortit quelques jours après et fut soulagée de voir que sa rupture avec Blaise avait été bien prise à Poudelard. Elle était heureuse et n'avait qu'une envie: revoir Drago, le seul qu'elle n'avait pas pu revoir depuis cette nuit là. Mais elle n'osait pas car elle avait la curieuse impression que Harry la surveillait. Elle se décida donc à le contacter avec son bracelet pour qu'ils se retrouvent pendant le dernier entraînement de Quiddich de Harry. C'est un peu impatiente qu'elle courut vers la salle sur demande dès que Harry eut le dos tourné, son coeur battant malgré elle. Pour une fois elle arriva la première et décida de s'assoir pour l'attendre mais elle n'en eut pas le temps car Drago arriva immédiatement, légèrement essouflé.

-Salut! Comment vas tu?

-Bien, elle grimaça en voyant qu'il n'était pas dupe. Heureuse de te voir.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai été inquiet pour toi. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de tenter une potion boom-boom sans aide?

-Je suis une grande fille je connaissais les risques. Et puis je ne m'en suis pas si mal sortie.

-Le vrai problème c'est que la potion boom-boom ne brûle pas.

-Comment sais-tu que j'ai été brûlée?

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas venu te voir que je ne prenais pas de tes nouvelles!

-Bon d'accord je t'ai menti mais il n'y a que moi, Harry, Hermione et Ron qui sommes dans le secret et qui savent pourquoi j'ai été brûlée alors n'essayes même pas, avoua Amanda pour couper court à toutes ses interrogations.

-Et Blaise! Pourquoi pas moi? Tu l'as bien su pour la mission que m'avait donné Voldemort et je t'ai fait confiance!! Et toi, tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu reviens presque morte? Mais bon dieu je suis ton ami!!!

-C'est compliqué et j'ai promis de ne rien dire. Tout ce que je peux t'expliquer c'est que tout les quatre on a des missions qui ont pour but de détruire Voldemort. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour le moment mais je te promets que je t'expliquerai quand tout sera fini.

-Je veux savoir avant! Je veux aider. Tu ne peux pas bouleverser ma vie et ma vision du monde et me laisser en plan comme si je prenais trop de place dans ta vie! Qui suis-je pour toi? Un ami? Quelqu'un de gênant ou me préfères-tu en pirate?

-C'était toi? Je parie que le collier aussi c'était toi! Mince alors mais alors tu....tu...

-Je t'aime Amanda!»

En entendant cela Amanda se décida à lever la tête pour le regarder. Il avait un air qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il semblait abattu. Les mots tintaient encore à ces oreilles. Elle le vit soudain sous un nouveau jour et compris pourquoi elle tenait tant à lui. Ce qu'elle avait été aveugle! La mort se fit alors plus lointaine. Elle sourit. Penser à la mort maintenant lui paraissait presque...indescent, inprobable même. Après ce long moment de silence elle arriva enfin à répondre, sa voix subitement rauque: «

-Je crois que moi aussi Drago.

-Alors expliques moi. Je te promets de ne pas être un frein pour toi. Je pourrais même t'aider!

-Tu as entendus parler des Horcruxes?, se résigna Amanda

-Non, c'est quoi?

-Quand quelqu'un tue quelqu'un d'autre, son âme est déchirée. Avec la bonne formule, il peux piéger une des parties de son âme dans un objet et s'attacher ainsi au monde réel. C'est une manière de devenir immortel.

-Et Voldemort a un horcruxe c'est cela? Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

-Pas un mais six. Il nous en reste deux à detruire: Un objet inconnu et Naggini, son serpent.

Quand je suis revenue dans un sale état c'est parce que je me suis fais brûler et envoyer sur un pilier par un Dragon. On allait chercher un Horcruxe dans le coffre de ta tante.

-Un dragon! C'est un miracle si tu es vivante! Tu vas devoir encore prendre des risques comme ceux là? Tu ne dois plus y aller! Drago se repris et continua d'une voix plus douce, je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Il va falloir pourtant que tu l'acceptes. Je peux mourir, tu peux mourir, nous pouvons mourir à tout instant. »

En voyant l'air compatissant mais déterminé d'Amanda il compris qu'elle continuerait coûte que coûte. C'était la seule fille qu'il connaissait qui était aussi déterminée et courageuse. *_Jamais Pansy aurait fait le dixième de ce qu'elle avait entrepris*._ Alors il prit lui aussi son courage à deux mains et l'embrassa. Il lui avait fallut tout son courage personnel et il sentit son coeur faire un bon quand elle lui rendit tendrement son baiser. Ils s'enlacèrent enfin, chacun ayant peur de devoir se séparer alors qu'ils venaient de se trouver et d'accepter leur sentiments respectifs. Ils savouraient ce moment d'éternité ensemble, ne pensant simplement qu'au bonheur d'être avec l'autre, l'unique et de partager les même sentiments.

-Haaaa! Qu'est ce que....Traîtresse!

Le couple se sépara brutalement, se retournant vers la personne qui venait d'entrer brusquement. Harry avait sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour quand il avait aperçu le visage du mystérieux petit ami d'Amanda. Malefoy! Pourquoi? Les hypothèses tourbillonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'il arrive à en trouver une de satisfaisante.

-J'ai tout entendu, tu lui à tout dit, mais tu es malade ! C'est un mangemort!

-Non Harry, laisse moi t'expliquer....

Harry prit brusquement sa décision: il referma la porte et s'enfuit en courant dans le but d'aller immédiatement le dire à Dumbledore. Des bruits de course se rapprochaient et il était tellement concentré sur son but qu'il ne vit pas arriver Hermione au coin du couloir et la percuta. Le temps qu'il se relève Amanda était là et lui barrait le passage, baguette levée, sous les regards d'une Hermione médusée.

« -Harry, Amanda, qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Tu ne devineras jamais avec qui elle était! Elle sort avec Malefoy!

Amanda sentit le regard perçant d'Hermione la scruter un long moment puis à son grand étonnement Hermione se retourna vers Harry.

-Elle a sûrement ses raisons et si elle lui fait confiance alors moi aussi. Et ne me ressorts pas que Malefoy est un Mangemort.

-Si c'est un mangemort et Dumbledore le sait! Il est même un agent double comme Rogue! Ca t'étonne, n'est ce pas?

-Tais toi Harry! Il prend d'énormes risques et il a du se détourner de sa famille alors ne le juge pas! Et laisse moi tout t'expliquer, intervient Amanda.

-Cela fait combien de temps?

-Cela fait combien de temps que quoi?

-Combien de temps que tu es avec Malefoy?

-Cela ne te regarde pas mais je vais te répondre: depuis aujourd'hui. Mais on est ami depuis la fin de notre sixième année. S'il avait du me trahir, il l'aurait fait avant. Et je vais même te dire un dernier truc: à ton avis qui a envoyé un elfe de maison pour nous sauver quand on était prisonnier du manoir Malefoy?

-......

Amanda n'attendit même pas la réponse qui ne venait pas, elle partit, furieuse. Hermione remise de son étonnement pris Harry par les bras.

-Il ne faut rien dire Harry, si quelqu'un savait que Malefoy sort avec une sang de bourbe, il aurait de grave ennuis. On lui doit bien cela apparemment.

-D'accord mais pour Amanda c'est une autre affaire et de toute façon j'en parlerai au moins à Ron.

-Non il aurait une réaction dix fois pire que la tienne et tous les griffondors seraient au courant. »


	12. Chapter 12

Un très court chapitre de transition avant...vous verrez bien!

Chapitre 13: Effets secondaires

Cela allait faire un mois que Amanda n'avait pas adressé la parole à Harry. Ils se fuyaient toujours mais au moins, s'était-elle dit, il n'avait rien révélé à Ron. Ce dernier avait fini par ne plus chercher ni la raison de cette brouille entre ces deux amis et ni pourquoi Amanda disparaissait pendant de longues heures. La fin de l'année arrivait et ils n'avaient tout bonnement pas le temps de régler ces choses-là avec toutes les révisions pour les ASPICS. De plus Amanda se rendait malade à force de rester toute la journée à la bibliothèque pour trouver dans les archives quelques traces de son père. Malheureusement elle avait retenue 200 noms de sorciers qui auraient pu correspondre et sa frustration aux vues de ces faibles résultats se transforma en une véritable obsession. Elle ne dormait plus, ne mangeait presque plus et comptait chaque minute occupée à autre chose. Bref elle ne vivait plus mais survivait.

Ils passèrent tous les épreuves et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils entendirent la sonnerie qui marquait leur fin. Il faisait beau et Ron avait réussit à les convaincre d'aller au bord du lac pour profiter du soleil. Ils allaient sortir du château quand Mac Gonagall arriva en courant, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel pour elle.

-Potter, il faut que vous veniez tout de suite, le directeur vous appelle.

Harry sentit naître une inquiétude confuse en lui mais la suivit tout de même, laissant les trois autres. Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand Mac Gonagall le conduisit directement à l'infirmerie au lieu d'aller comme d'habitude au bureau du directeur. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Le trajet avait duré trop lonngtemps pour Harry qui voulait comprendre mais il avait semblé durer un instant pour le professeur de métamorphose qui redoutait ce qui allait suivre. Enfin la porte s'ouvrit et Harry découvrit Dumbledore alité et grandement affaiblit. Comme pendant la tentative de meurtre sur Dumbledore Harry avait l'impression que ce qui se passait était irréel. Il lui semblait impossible jusqu'à cet instant de l'imaginer malade et différent du vieillard plein de ressources qu'il connaissait depuis déjà sept ans.

« -Bonjour Monsieur, vous m'avez demandé? Que vous est-il arrivé?

-Bonjour Harry. Je voulais te parler de certaines choses avant de vous laisser.

-Nous laisser. Quand reviendrez vous?, Harry vit le regard de l'homme se faire fuyant et compris: il ne reviendrait pas. Vous n'allez tout de même pas mourir non?

-Si, comme tout le monde. Mais rapelles toi de ce que je t'ai dis. Ne crains pas la mort, elle va avec la vie. Ce n'est qu'une nouvelle aventure. Je n'avais pas prévu de devoir partir tout de suite mais on ne décide pas et je te demande de l'accepter. J'ai deux choses à te confier de très important alors laissons là mon état de santé personnel veux-tu? J'ai un objet à te confier que tu reconnaîtras: la bague de Graup. Ce n'est plus un horcruxe mais la pierre qui l'orne est La pierre de résurrection. Je compte sur toi pour te renseigner dessus. Je te la donne avec la baguette de sureau. Ces deux objets font parti des reliques de la mort et t'aideront, sauf erreur de ma part à tuer Voldemort. Je te laisse comprendre pourquoi.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas me laisser affronter Voldemort tout seul monsieur! J'ai encore tellement de questions à vous poser!

-Tu ne seras pas seul je suis sur que Miss Granger et Mr Weasley resteront avec vous quoi que vous en pensiez. Et je pense que Mlle Smooth aussi si vous vous décidez à lui faire confiance. Sa relation avec Drago sera peut être plus utile que vous ne l'imaginez. A près tout elle a montré qu'elle savait associer les contraires comme la ruse et le désintéressement ou comme le coeur et la raison. Ne la sous-estimez pas elle peut être une de vos alliées les plus importantes et qui sait je crois même avoir entendu que les destins pouvaient dès fois être liés.

-Que voulez vous dire?

-Demandez lui.

-Mais elle est trop secrète!

-Peut-être a t-elle réfléchit à ses erreurs...Harry tu dois savoir encore une chose....je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dis plutôt...mais quand Voldemort t'a attaqué, une partie de son esprit, rendu instable par la création des horcruxes, s'est séparée d'elle même et s'est réfugiée dans l'être vivant le plus proche....

-Ne dites rien, c'est moi n'est-ce pas?

-....

-Je vais devoir mourir?

-Je suis désolé Harry mais tu as le choix et le poids de millers de vies sur tes épaules.

-C'est injuste, comment avez vous pu me cacher tout cela!!! »

Harry sortit en trombes, la peur et la colère palpitaient dans ses veines et il courait, il courait pour ne plus penser car c'était trop douloureux et trop dangereux. Inconsciemment il monta vers la salle sur demande, ne recherchant qu'un sanctuaire où faire le deuil de sa vie, qu'il avait espéré sauver malgré tout.

_ *Je veux un endroit qui m'aide contre Voldemort, Je veux un endroit qui m'aide contre Voldemort,Je veux un endroit qui m'aide contre Voldemort....*_

Une petite pièce apparut, et Harry y pénétra. C'était maintenant une pièce vide à l'exception d'un diadème et d'une épée. Une Epée que Harry aurait reconnue entre toutes. *_L'épée de Godirc Griffondor. *_Harry s'avança vers le diadème et cherchant des indices sur sa provenance fini par percevoir des initiales usées par le temps:RS.

-Il est beau, hein Harry?

Amanda se tenait devant lui. Comment avait-elle fait pour rentrer? La jeune fille eu un drôle de sourire et continua en s'emparant du collier.

-C'est Malefoy qui me l'a offert en prévision de la victoire du Seigneur des ténèbres. Une délicate attention tu ne trouves pas?

-Je savais que tu étais une traitresse!hurla Harry

-Non Harry, c'est toi qui n'a rien compris, rétorqua une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna si vite qu'il sentit son cou craquer. Hermione et Ron se tenaient enlacés et le regardait eux aussi en souriant.

-Depuis que l'on te connait tu n'as fait que nous attirer des ennuis, ajouta le Rouquin

-Ce n'est pas vrai, je dois me battre contre Voldemort pour le monde magique!

-Tu ennuis tout le monde avec ta morale à la noix, le coupa Hermione l'air ennuyée.

-Tout irait bien mieux si tu n'étais pas là, acheva Amanda

Il devenait fou, cela ne pouvait pas être ses amis! Pris de panique il saisit l'épée et la pointa vers eux. Les apparitions éclatèrent de rire. Et s'éloignèrent simplement d'un pas, lui barrant la sortie.

-Je n'en peux plus!

Il s'avança et frappa au hazard, sans regarder. L'épée toucha Amanda et atteingnit le diadème en son milieu. Immédiatement un cri horrible, froid comme la mort retentit et Harry se sentit entouré d'une fumée noire qui sortait du diadème. Il lui sembla qu'il perdait son énergie. Les spectres vengeurs, le visage déformé par la haine se précipitèrent sur lui. Ce fut là sa dernière pensée avant qu'il sombre dans l'inconscience.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue: L'échappée

Rosalie agita sa lourde chevelure blond or, signe distinctif des Malefoy et regarda son grand père d'un air suppliant, de ses deux yeux en amande, identiques à ceux d'Amanda.

-Dit Grand Pa' pourquoi vous êtes plus ensemble avec grand mère? Pourquoi on ne la voit presque pas?

Il allait dévier la conversation comme d'habitude. Drago soupira, il allait bien falloir lui expliquer. C'était une serdaigle pure et dure, comme sa mère, Louise. Sa sacrée louise, si courageuse. Elle avait supporté comme Malicia la séparation de ses parents sans rien dire. Il avait bien cru qu'elle finirait à Griffondor comme sa mère!

-La réponse est compliquée Rose. Pourquoi n'as tu jamais demandé à ta grand mère?

-Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle voulait être libre. Et tonton Ron il a ajouté qu'elle avait toujours eu des goûts de gourgandine comme son papa.

Ah le père d'Amanda! Ils avaient fini par avoir une petite idée de son identité finalement. Drago plongea dans le souvenir de ce moment si particulier où avait éclaté la vérité.

L'air printanier était là et la journée était doucement ensoleillée. Un jeune couple se promenait main dans la main dans cette petite rue tranquille de la périphérie de Londres. Le couple approchait du 11 square Grimmaud quand le garçon ralentit jusqu'à se stopper et regarda sa compagne avec un air de chien battu.

-Je veux pas y aller! J'aime pas Weasley!

-Oui mais finalement avec Harry et Ginny vous vous entendez plutôt bien. Et puis c'est une bonne idée qu'on fête tous ensembles nos fiançailles! Je te jure que tout ce passera bien et j'ai toujours raison, hein mon amour?

-Cette fille me rendra dingue, répliqua il avec une tendre sourire.

Comme si une main invisible avait attendu que les dernières hésitations soient levées une porte apparue. Le jeune couple s'y engouffra.

-Amanda!!

-Outch! Hermione moi aussi je t'adore mais tu peux arrêter de m'étouffer s'il te plait, répondit la jeune fille que son amie serrait toujours dans les bras;

-Je suis jaloux, normalement c'est pour moi les câlins!

-Salut Ron!

-Salut Amanda... salut Malefoy.

-Ron arrêtes veux tu! Il a un prénom!

-Mais je n'ai rien dit Mione!

-Tu es incorrigible!

-Bonjour tout le monde. Kreattur, Peux-tu prendre les manteaux?

-Oui, oui Monsieur Potter, Kreattur est très content de prendre les manteaux d'un fils de si noble sang et de sa si jolie amie.

-Kreattur, Lucius n'était pas un noble sorcier -désolé Drago, pas grave Harry- mais je suis positivement étonné de t'entendre qualifier une sorcière née moldue de jolie, tu t'améliores.

-C'est qu'elle ressemble à la très jolie maîtresse de Kreattur que l'indigne fils à rendue malheureuse.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Kreattur? Amanda, ressembler à la mère de Sirius!Je suis désolé Amanda mais il débloque. Dis tu m'écoutes?

Amanda sentit la tête lui tourner. Se pourrai-ce que ce père si mystérieux et dont elle avait renoncé à connaître même le nom soit....mais oui! Après tout pourquoi ne pas y réfléchir? Une coïncidence. Peut-être.

Drago sourit au souvenir de cette après midi de printemps avant de recroiser le regard de sa petite fille qui l'observait l'oeil malicieux et plein de questions. Il allait tuer Weasley!

-C'est plus compliqué que cela, ton grand oncle est un crétin. Après tout, tout le monde ne peut pas être comme Hermione et attendre son prince charmant sans flirter. Et tu devrais dire à ton oncle Harry que son parrain était un gigolo, il adorerait.

-Ah? Grand maman a flirté? Avec qui?

-Peu importe.

-Mais alors pourquoi elle est partie?

-Bah les receptions, le manoir, les habitudes sang pures. Elle ne les supportait pas. Elle aurait voulu être libérée de ses vieilles traditions. Elle voulait plus de naturel, j'ai été incapable de lui offrir.

-Quoi?

-Bon je crois qu'il vaut mieux commencer par le commencement, non?

Rosalie hocha la tête, avec un air concentré, si semblable à sa mère.

-Il était une fois une petite fille qui vivait dans une famille moldue très riche et puissante et qui était malheureuse dans ce monde là, jusqu'au jour ou elle découvrit le monde des sorciers...mais chez les sorciers aussi il y en avaient des princes qui avaient les même manières. Parmi ces princes les Malefoy étaient les plus fiers. Et malgré toute son envie d'être libre et de recommencer une vie radicalement différente, elle tomba amoureuse de Drago Malefoy...


End file.
